Changes in Time
by ToktelasAndTea
Summary: Willfully enslaved to his master, Usami, for the past 500 years, the vampire Hiroki must learned the method to free himself, a method which somehow involved the tall, darkhaired stranger he ran into on a streetcorner last night. AU HirokiXNowaki. Warning: Hiroki has an extremely foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Snow fell softly on the darkened road, illuminated only by the flickering glow of a lonely street lamp. Somewhere the mournful howls of a dog connected with its primordial ancestors sounded, but the small man ignored it as he swiftly trudged his way over the slush covered concrete, past darkened houses and high stone walls. The buildings stared down at him, silently observing him as he hurried past. They seemed to tower over him on either side, closing off all passage save forward. And it was that direction in which he pressed with a grim determination. A forlorn sigh escaped his blue tinted lips and he tightens the arms he had wrapped around his shivering torso. Its seemed to help little though, for he only began to quake harder and his pace sped up. Any faster and he would have been running down the silent road. He had long since passed that solitary street lamp, and the next one had not yet shown itself, making the shadows grow darker and more numerous until it seemed he was cloaked in the inky black.

The man began to run now, throwing frantic glances over his shoulder every few seconds. A nervous energy was consuming him, making every movement sharp and tense. His anxious behavior mirrored that of a mouse, escaping the piercing hungry eyes of a hawk. Strangely though, there was no sound except for the wet slap of tennis shoes on the wet sidewalk. No clue was given as to what the man was so frantically fleeing from. But fleeing he was. Every strange rustle, every unknown splash, every little shift in the darkness, made him quicken his steps, until he was rushing at impossible speed down the alleyways and around corners. His breath did not speed up though, and listening closely, one would think he wasn't breathing at all. Still the street remained silent.

Until the quiet was broken by a muffled whoosh of air. The flapping of a great pair of wings echoed through the dark street. The feeling was given that whatever had produced the noise must have been of giant proportions, but the sound was so low it might have been imagined. None the less the small male attempted to pump his legs harder. As he threw a frantic glance over his shoulder his eye's widened in fear as they came in contact with two glowing violet orbs. It seemed he had spotted his pursuer.

The man wheeled around a corner, and before he knew what was happening he collided with a hard object, sending him toppling head over heels towards the cold wet pavement below.

He moaned as he lifted his head, looking around with dazed and clouded eyes. He was on a brightly lit street now, swarming with Christmas shoppers and people returning home from long days spent toiling away at work. Whatever he had landed on had cushioned his hard fall, save his head which had smacked painfully against the sidewalk.

The object he was sprawled out on was firm yet at the same time soft, but most of all it was warm. Without realizing it, he buried his face into the heat and sighed. For a moment his dazed mind forgot his frightening pursuer. It was only when his cushion let out a groan and attempted to sit up, did the man remember where he was. Startled, he scrambled back, away from the fallen stranger.

"Watch where you're going, you big lug!" The man growled, glaring at the tall pedestrian he had managed to collide with. Realizing he was still sitting on the damp ground, he attempted to clamber to his feet, but with a yelp he fell forward. Large hands shot out and caught him in in a firm grip.

"Are you all right?" Cobalt blue eyes gazed in worry into the scowling amber ones belonging to the man being help in his arms. "It looks like you sprained your ankle."

"I'm fine!" the man snapped, "Get your hands off me!" Attempting to shake off the hands gripping him proved to be fruitless though. "Let me go!"

"Are you sure? Can you walk alright?"

"I can walk fine! Now let me go! I'm in a hurry!" The whole time he was yelling, he kept frantically shooting glances over his shoulder. He was puzzled. Where was his pursuer? Had they given up the chase? Why would they do that?

It seemed to be with reluctance that the hands released him and shakily he rose to his feet, but was unsuccessful in hiding a wince.

"You're not ok. Here let me help you." Without warning the stranger stood up and slipped his arm around the waist of the injured man. The stranger's voice was practically overflowing with warmth and kindness. Unconsciously, the brunette found himself snuggling into the giant's gentle embrace. With a growl he stiffened and pushed himself away from the others arms. He was only half successful.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?! I don't even know who you are! How dare you touch me?!" the sprain must have been severe though, for despite the protests, he was once again leaning into the other for support. The taller man smiled a heartwarming smile. He liked the feel, and the way the shorter one fit perfectly into his arms. He could feel his heart begin to beat faster the longer he stared at the foul mouthed man. He couldn't help the way that staring at the smaller man made him want to gather him into his arms and capture that downturned mouth with his own. The man in front of him, he realized, was probably the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Kusama Nowaki."

"Well good for you. Now let me go!" His protests lost a lot of their spite though as he felt the warmth Nowaki was radiating seep into his frozen body and warm his cold bones. It felt like all his feelings of apprehension, and disquiet were simply being drained away with nothing but a touch. Before he could stop himself, he found that he had no desire to ever rid himself of the feel of the man's warm body against his own.

"No."

"No? Just who do you think you are, telling me 'no'?"

"I told you. My name is Kusama Nowaki. What's yours?"

"Like I would tell a total weirdo like you my name. Just get your hands off me!"

"No." Despite the negative answer, Nowaki's face was beaming with a smile that reached all the way to his sapphire eyes. The small man gazed at them transfixed for a second before forcing him to return to his senses. A faint blush remained though, dusting his cheeks. For a second he had found that he did not want to look away from the deep blue orbs, and the feeling bothered him, making him hunch his shoulders as if this action would protect him from the threat presented by his own emotions. He cursed himself internally for being weak.

"AAAAAAAARGH! Look here dumbass! Just what do you hope to gain from helping me? I have nothing to give you. I'm broke. Do you understand?" There seemed to be a shift in Nowaki's eyes as he heard this, and a determined light shone there. "I haven't got any money to give you for your help! Not that I would give you any, even if I had some!" By the time he had finished his tirade, Nowaki was looking down in shock at the little man. Whereas before he had only been looking at his face, his gaze had shifted down to take in the rest of the short man's appearance. His previously smooth brow wrinkled with worry as he took in the thin t-shirt speckled with tiny holed, the frayed edged of the thread barren, oversized worn dirty brown raincoat. Casting his eyes even farther down, he took in the sight of the man's torn ragged jeans, and it was with deep concern that he looked at the man's toes showing through holes worn into the filthy sneakers. Nowaki considered himself a charitable man, and seeing others is worst states than his own, always spurred him into action. Throughout his life he was always sacrificing himself for others, and seeing this man, and taking in his appearance, Nowaki couldn't stop himself from wanting to assist in some way. It was a feeling he was used to. What he was not used to was the additional squeeze of his heart, accompanied by the sudden wave of protectiveness brought on by the sight of the man.

"Where are you going?" The question caught the little man off guard making him jump. He was already uptight, and this stranger's attentive examination of his attire was not helping. In fact it was making his cheeks color a distinct shade of pink. He emitted a primal growl. He hated blushing. And for some reason, he felt shameful at the thought of how he must look in this Kusama's eyes. He didn't know why, but the thought of pity showing itself from within those royal blue orbs was almost painful.

"Nowhere in particular. Mind your own business!" Nowaki's smile brightened by a few watts.

"Good. You should come with me."

"What the fuck! You creep!" The little man began to pull away, but once again found his efforts thwarted by Nowaki's firm grip. Nowaki was panicking now, and spoke hurriedly to clear up the misunderstanding. He didn't want this little stranger to run away.

"No, no, no, I mean, I'm a doctor. I can look at your sprain." A suspicious glare was directed at his beaming face. "I won't be taking you far. My apartment is just down the block."

The pause that followed this was awkward and drawn out. People passing them on the street paid them no mind, and every once in a while a hurried shopper would push past them, jostling the man who seemed to be too deep in contemplation to notice the disturbance. Nowaki noticed with another painful squeeze to his heart how the man's cheek bones protruded from his face along with the severe way his collarbones jutted out. His wrists were so thin; Nowaki felt that if he weren't carful, he would snap them in half using only his fore-finger and thumb. His searching gaze had already taken in the deep purple bruises painting the skin beneath the man's red rimmed eyes. Hoping to steer the man's decision is a more favorable direction he spoke up.

"I was just heading home to make dinner. It would be nice if you could join me. I think I bought a little too much." He held up the plastic shopping bag he had managed to keep a hold of throughout their whole exchange. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to." Immediately after meeting the short man, Nowaki had realized that he was dealing with an extremely prideful person, so hopeful that he had phrased his offer correctly.

Unfortunately though, his words seemed to have the opposite effect. The small man's amber gaze fell upon the bag of groceries with a look that was half panic, half disgust. His frowned deepened, and the silence stretched out for another long minute as he continued to think. Nowaki did not dare disturb him, and instead watched in rapture as expression after expression flitted across his pale face. First came a fiery anger, then a heart wrenching sadness, followed by a look of intense relief, back to the furious scowl, and last of all, resignation. Never before had Nowaki wanted to read minds as much as he did then. It seemed though that the man had finally come to a decision.

"Fine. I'll go home with you. But I…um…"Here he seemed to be at a loss for words as he obviously lied through his teeth, "I just ate. So I don't need dinner." Nowaki figure that the lie was just a byproduct of the man's pride though, and ignored it, instead smiling, happy he had gotten the man to agree to his offer. Seeing this smile though, the man got defensive. "Look, if you try anything, I'm perfectly capable with defending myself. I may be small, but I've taken on guys twice your size before." He paused here to look up then cursed vehemently under his breath. Nowaki had to be at the least, more than six feet. A person would be hard pressed to find anyone twice that size. Better to change the subject. "And it's not like I'm going with you because my foot hurts and I can't walk, or anything stupid like that. It's just that I figured I have nothing else to do tonight…So stop smiling like that already!"

"I'm sorry." The goofy grin painting the giants face didn't disappear though, but only got wider as he stared at the cute little man blushing fiercely in his arms. Said man chose not to say anything else though, instead choosing to scowl at the ground as Nowaki tightened his hold on him and began to awkwardly walk down the street, dodging pedestrians.

"So, what's your name?"

"…Kamijou Hiroki."

"It's very nice to meet you Hirosan."

"Don't call me that!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you Saperia! You are officially my first reviewer, ever, so I'm really glad you like this! here's the update, brought as requested, as soon as humanly possible. Well as much as humanly possible when one doesn't have severe ADHD and isn't being distracted by Victorian ball gowns and Star Trek. Also thank you to BlueStar1937! I'm sure you will find that all your questions will be answered in this chapter. As a warning to anyone else who is actually reading this, Hiroki decides to unleash the full force of his colorful vocabulary on poor Nowaki. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: Hmm…I seem to have forgotten this in the last chapter. I'm sure that everyone is already aware though, but I shall state it anyways. I DO NOT OWN!**

As soon as they stepped into the second story hallway of the run-down apartment building, Hiroki realized Nowaki was heading with a purpose towards one of the doors; a sudden realization came over him and with it a feeling of panic. Quick as lightning, he placed both his hands against the solid mass of Nowaki's side and pushed himself away. He stumbled backwards for a second, before catching himself against the dirty beige wall. Nowaki's hand shot out on reflex to catch him, but on seeing that it wasn't needed, he let the outstretched arm fall back to his side.

"Hirosan, are you alright?" A worried expression formed on his face. Hiroki chose to ignore the sharp pain in his chest that the look triggered, "Did I hurt you."

"No Brat! It's just…I…um…" Hiroki eyed the door the two had been heading to with a suspicious and worried look. "I feel like walking on my own now. You go on ahead."

"Are you sure Hirosan, you don't look like you can walk very well." He offered out his hand so that Hiroki could once again resume leaning on it, only to have it painfully slapped away by the angry brunette.

"I'm fine! Don't question me dumbass!"

A wounded expression replaced the worried one on Nowaki's face, but was quickly hidden by a somewhat strained smile. Hiroki saw this, but chose to ignore it, along with the second stab of guilt it had produced.

"Yes Hirosan,"

"Stop calling me that!" Nowaki turned away to hide his mischievous smile, and headed towards the door, pulling out his keys. Honestly, Hirosan was just getting cuter and cuter the longer Nowaki stared at him.

"Yes Hirosan."

"Shut up!"

With a click the door swung open and Nowaki stepped in. But Hiroki didn't move. He remained there, leaning against the wall, staring at the door with a look of fright clouding his wide amber eyes. With no one watching, he didn't bother to hide the fearful look and it became obvious that something about the door way disturbed him greatly. Finally, with a shaky breath he pushed himself upright and squared his shoulder. The frightened look was replaced with one of grim determination as he half limped, half hopped towards the gaping doorway. He was infinitely glad that no one was watching him now; he would never live down the shame of being seen in such a humiliating state.

Just before he reached his goal though he stopped and stood there teetering, attempting to balance on one foot. He didn't advance and go into the apartment. He just stood there, as if something were holding him back. Eventually Nowaki reappeared in the door way. He looked confused and more than a little worried.

"Are you going to come in Hirosan?"

"Yeah. I'm coming. Just leave me alone." The words were spoken in the all familiar growl, but they seemed to be lacking a few degrees of their former poison. His eyes kept darting towards the hallway behind him, and then back to the door, then back to looking over his shoulder. A low, desperate whimper escaped his throat, barely audible to human ears. But Nowaki heard it. His worried look became more pronounced and as Hiroki was looking cautiously as the empty hallway, the tall man reached out and laid a hand on Hiroki's boney shoulder. The little man jumped and was about to swat away the offending appendage when Nowaki spoke.

"It's alright Hirosan. You can come inside."

The effect of his words was immediate. The stiff shoulders dropped and Nowaki felt as if Hiroki's whole body had deflated. The hand that was raised to swat away Nowaki's touch dropped down to its owner's side. Slowly, all the while leaning into the taller man's warmth, Hiroki hobbled into the small apartment.

And small it was. Almost immediately after stepping into it, Hiroki was overcome by a sense of acute claustrophobia. It was one room, containing a miniature kitchenette, a single futon, a table, and one solitary chair. There was one other doorway, and through it Hiroki could see a bathroom, barely bigger than a hall closet. In fact, Hiroki thought cynically, he had seen bigger utility closets.

"This is your apartment?"

"Yup. I know it's not much, but if you would sit down, I'll go get the first aid kit, and we can do something about that sprain of yours." Nowaki pulled out the chair from beneath the table, then, much to Hiroki's chagrin, returned to pick up the smaller man, and carried him over to the piece of furniture.

"Put me down asshole!"

"Yes Hirosan."

Gently the fuming man was placed down onto the wooden chair. Nowaki pondered with mild amusement, overshadowed with the bitter taste of worry, at how light and easy to carry the little man was. He found that it actually took effort to put the brunette down, and not just hug his lithe frame to his chest forever. Once again he was overcome with how easily Hiroki seemed to fit in his arms. Like two pieces of the same jigsaw puzzle. Like they had been made from the same mold then cut apart.

Satisfied that Hiroki was as comfortable as possible; Nowaki wheeled around and went into the bathroom. The apartment was so small that it only took two of his long strides to bring him into the compact space.

Within a minute he had re-emerged bearing a well-stocked first aid kit. He breathed a sigh of relief to see Hiroki still seated, arms crossed and faced turned away towards the only window in the apartment. As soon as he had taken his eyes off him, Nowaki had been seized with the fear that the man would run away. As if there were any way the man could run on such a serious sprain. The smile retuned to the giants face as he internally laughed at himself for being so silly. Hiroki turned away from the reflective window to face him, and with him came the lethal looking scowl.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing Hirosan. Give me your ankle so that I can wrap it up." Hiroki turned away, grumbling about being ordered around by a brat, but offered up his ankle none the less. Nowaki lowered himself to one knee, and gently rolled up the torn pant leg. Then, with even more care, he untied and slipped off the battered sneaker. For a second his eyes lingered on the shoe, contemplating its retro design, before looking up to inspect the ankle. He emitted a low whistle.

"Wow, it's really swollen. I'm sorry Hirosan, but this might hurt."

"Just stop ogling it like a moron, and do and get it over with already."

Nowaki smiled at the brunette's obvious attempt at bravado and after cleaning the scrapes he found there with an alcohol swab, he gently but firmly bound the swollen ankle with sterile bandages.

"There Hirosan. I'm done. Do you want some pain relievers? I think I have some acetaminophen in a cabinet somewhere."

They won't work on someone like me." Hiroki had only meant to say this to himself, but Nowaki, as it had previously been proven, very sensitive ears. He looked up, puzzled. Figuring he had heard wrong, he asked Hiroki to repeat.

"What was that Hirosan?" Hiroki glared down at him.

"None of your business. If you're finally done, then let me go!" Silently, Nowaki released the injured foot, but retained his puzzled expression as he stood up. He decided against asking again though, and instead, changed the subject.

"I was planning on making stir fry for dinner. Do you like shrimp?" at these words, Hiroki's face went a deathly pale.

"I said I wasn't hungry dickhead!"

"Are you sure Hirosan?" Nowaki was in the kitchen now, setting vegetables on a cutting board and taking out a knife from a side drawer. "You're so skinny though. It's not good to starve yourself." Hiroki began to sputter indignantly.

"Who said anything about starving myself?! I said I wasn't hungry!" Nowaki's doctor instincts were beginning to kick in though, and he was determined to help his patient. He began to advance with a purpose. He wanted to look the small man in the eye and tell him to eat. Creating eye contact was an effective technique he often used with his patients and it was the only way he could think to convince him since reasoning obviously not worrying. Hiroki scowled, and straightened his back. He would not back down without a fight.

"I'm a doctor Hirosan. And I say that you are obviously suffering from severe malnutrition. Please, eat something."

"No asshole! Now leave me alone!"

"Hirosan, you have to eat! You need food!" Nowaki leaned toward the smaller man, forgetting the knife that was still clutched in his outstretched hands. "Please Hirosan."

"No! No means No!"

"Hirosan please!" With both hands, Nowaki reached out and grabbed Hiroki's slender arms, as if to shake him until he complied.

"Let me go asshole!" Hiroki began to thrash about in the giants grip. Nowaki only gripped the small man harder. But Hiroki was stronger than he looked and Nowaki couldn't keep him still. He tried to hold him but at the same time he struggled to hold the knife in the same hand. It what then that he felt the handle slip.

There was a sharp intake of breath.

Warm liquid splattered onto Hiroki's cheek.

Amber eyes dilated.

Crimson seeped out from between the fingers Nowaki had pressed to his arm.

"Nowaki…" Hiroki's voice was no more than a whisper as he gazed wide eyed at the blood.

"It's alright Hirosan. Just a scratch." Nowaki looked up from his injury to reassure the other man. And he gasped as his eyes fell upon the other's eyes. "_Burning amber." _They seemed to glow, the pupils no more than pinpricks in the burning flames. Burning flames directed at his arm. Unwavering they stared hungrily at the wound.

"…Nowaki…" Slowly the man leaned forward inch by inch, never tearing his penetrating gaze from the scarlet soaked fingers of the hand Nowaki had clasped over the cut.

"…Hirosan? Are you ok?" Gradually, his pale lips parted and Nowaki gasped once more as his eyes caught the flash of light reflecting off a pearly white fang. A red tongue peaked out from between the razor sharp incisors. Nowaki realized he had stopped breathing as the tongue came in contact with the first of the round droplets which had found their way out. The touch of the muscle was surprisingly cool, making Nowaki release a sharp breath.

"Hirosan!" At the sound of the exclamation, the brunette shot back and in a blink, was pressed against the far wall. "Hirosan…are you a-"

"Shut up!" The small frame pressed itself into the shadows filling the far corner, but the burning glow of his eyes shown clearly through the dark.

"…Vampire." The voice was small, no more than a breath, but the impact it had on the little man was enormous. Before Nowaki knew what had happening he found himself slammed against the wall by a pale hand pressing up against his neck.

"I SAID SHUT THE FUCK UP!" the fires were burning even brighter and the fangs even longer as Hiroki's whole body became consumed with rage.

"…Hirosan…" Nowaki's voice was no more than a croak as he struggled to pull air into his lungs. With a strength that was too much to possibly be possessed by such a small frame, Hiroki press harder against the tall man's wind pipe.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU DUMBASS! WHY DID YOU…? Why did you…" Hiroki's voice was far too loud for such a narrow chest, and as his question trailed off into silence, Nowaki counted himself lucky he still had his ear drums. He drew in another rasping breath, hoping that the pressure would soon be lifted. His vision was fading to black around the edges, but as his brain filled with fog he was still able to register the shining liquid filling the eyes of his attacker.

"…Hirosan….please…" His voice was so quiet now, Nowaki thought that he had only said it in his mind, but he must have managed to rasp out the request because without warning the pressure was gone and he was falling to the floor. His knees connected with the cheap hardwood, sending a jolt of pain running through his body, and clearing his clouded mind. He managed to bring out his arms in front of him, catching himself before his face connected with the floor. Vaguely he registered that he had almost fallen on the thin frame of the vampire, and he couldn't stop the rush of gratitude that sweep through him when he realized how narrowly he had avoided hurting the other. Now though he was straddling the creature's lithe body, his hands placed on either side of the brunette's head and his face inches away from the wet tears that coated his flushed cheeks. Hiroki had squeezed his eyes shut, and gritted his teeth, as if waiting for some imaginary blow.

Nowaki's chest heaved as he breathed the sweet air of life back into his starving lungs. He turned his face away so as to not cough on the other, and as he turned back his eyes connected and locked with those below him. For a second, all he could do was stare into those amber depths, before a low growling voice snapped him back to reality.

"So what now? The knife is right there. Cut off my head. Go on. Do it! Do a favor for both of us!" Nowaki flinched at the mental image projected by those words.

"…do you want me to cut off your head Hirosan?" There was no reply, and Nowaki suppressed a gasp as he looked once again into the amber and realized, yes, the vampire beneath him did indeed want to die.

"Hirosan, you don't-"

"Just do it! Come on! I'm going to eat you if you don't! I'm a vampire you asshole, out to drink your blood!"

"No you aren't." Once again, Hiroki's reaction to Nowaki's words were instantaneous as he shot up, crashing their foreheads together in his attempt to get into an upright position. Nowaki sat back on his knees and moaned clutching his temple. Hiroki scrambled back to what he deemed a safe distance before he began to shout.

"Just what the fuck you mean I'm not?! I'm a fucking vampire! I've got a fucking pair of fangs! Are you fucking blind?!" Nowaki looked at him and smiled when he saw how cute the smaller one was with the angry flush tinting his pale cheeks.

"No Hirosan, I mean, I don't think you're going to drink my blood." Hiroki just stared at him, jaw dropped and a flabbergasted expression on his face. "I really don't think you will. After all, if that was what you wanted, you would have done it as soon as we were alone. Also, aren't I the one who had to practically force you into my apartment? If you had really wanted to hurt me, you would have agreed to come from the beginning. Anyways," Here the giant began to crawl forwards. The vampire shrank back, but didn't struggle when Nowaki placed his warm palm against his powder smooth cheek. The taller one began to wipe away the thin trails of tears as he relished the velvety soft feel of the others skin. The small vampire gazed at him in confusing and anger, but also in those eyes, Nowaki detected a deep, head shattering loneliness, and once again his chest began to feel tight but this time for an entirely different reason. He continued. "I can see it in your eyes. You're too kind Hirosan. You don't want to kill me." Hiroki turned his head, freeing himself from the other's touch.

"Me? Kind? I'm a vampire. I snap the necks of you puny little humans without a second thought. I've been drinking your blood and killing your kind for over five hundred years!" He turned his face back to Nowaki and glared at him. The fires had returned, but Nowaki realized that they were nowhere near as fierce as a few moments ago. The loneliness he had observed was bleeding through, making his heart tighten painfully. "I am the farthest thing from kind on this planet!"

"No Hirosan…That's not true." And before the other could detect what was happening and pull away, Nowaki wrapped strong arms around his slender body and drew him to chest in a tight hug.

"…N-Nowa-"

A sharp knock sounded at the door to the small room and slowly, with an ominous creak, the door that Nowaki could have sworn he had latched, swung fully open. Hiroki shot out his arms when he saw the silhouette lounging against the door frame. Nowaki only stared in confusing as his cerulean blue eyes met those of amethyst.

"Akihiko!"

"Hello Hiroki." The toothy smirk that stretched across the strangers face did nothing to hide the two razor sharp fangs that glinted maliciously in the light.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I am sad to say that no I do not own Junjou Romantica despite the amount of pennies I tossed into that wishing well.**

Nowaki stared at the intruder from his position on the floor. He was tall though not as tall as him, and in the way that he leaned so casually against the doorframe, Nowaki could see that he was a man of sophistication and luxury. His eyes were cold, like the stone that they took their color from, and the look they gave when they surveyed the two men on the floor was akin to a look one might give to a pair of clowns who had just finished their comedy sketch.

"I'm sorry, but…who are you?" The man's smile widened, and Nowaki gave an involuntary shudder.

"Usami Akihiko. I've come to retrieve some property of mine. If you would be so kind as to hand it over, I promise to leave you to go about your business in peace." For some reason, despite his words, Nowaki doubted that anyone would ever be left to 'go about their business in peace' after meeting this man. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hiroki give a small shudder.

"Pardon, but I'm not exactly sure of what you are talking about. What exactly is it of yours that I have?" Before Usami could answer though, Hiroki spoke up.

"He means me."

Nowaki's head snapped to the side at the sound of the other's voice. He watched in shock as Hiroki slowly rose to his feet. Except for the small wince when he first applied pressure to his injured foot, the man's face was eerily blank. Even his eyes had lost all emotion, resembling more a pair of glass marbles than the former clear amber depths. Just who was this man? And why did he have this effect on Hirosan? Nowaki rose too, questions swimming around his confused brain.

"What's going on Hirosan? Do you mean that you're this man property?'

"Just drop it Nowaki." The way he said it was as good as any confirmation. Nowaki was panicky now, along with confused. This was the 21st century. One person can't own another.

"But Hirosan, how can he own you? You can't own a human be-" He stopped when he realized his mistake. Hiroki wasn't a human being. He was far more than that. He was an entirely different species, one that Nowaki knew nothing about. Maybe it was normal for one vampire to own another. The very thought immediately filled Nowaki with a sense of disgust and revulsion.

"Just shut up Nowaki. It's none of your business." Hiroki's voice matched his face now, both of them flat and dull, devoid of all expression. Nowaki found it almost painful to look at the emptiness he saw there. He wanted to man to begin shouting again. Even the tears were preferable to this.

Nowaki watching with a growing sense of horror as Hiroki hobbled over to the door and stopped in front of Usami.

"Are you going to be a good boy now, and not run away anymore."

"Shut up Akihiko." Even these sharp words were flat. This monotone was becoming torturous to listen to.

"Is that how I taught you to speak to me Hiroki?"

"Shut up." Upon hearing this the tall man bent down until his face was even with Hiroki's, and though he was whispering his deep rich voice traveled to Nowaki's hearing loud and clear.

"Are you that eager for your punishment Hiroki?" The words filled Nowaki with a deep fury, and without thinking about what he was saying, he opened my mouth to shout.

"Hey! Don't talk to Hirosan like that!" Usami's head snapped up and his cold amethyst bored into Nowaki's sapphire ones. An involuntary shiver ran down the tall man's spine, but he squared his shoulders and stared back. Usami chuckled.

"It seems you've found your very own knight in shining armor while you were away, you bad boy. I was thinking of going easy on you, but it seems that now you really will have to be punished." It was with a jolt in the pit of his stomach that Nowaki realized his attempt at defending the smaller man had produced the opposite effect. The tall man suddenly found himself being filled with a feeling of self-loathing.

"Hirosan, I-"

"Just Shut Up!" The malice was back in Hiroki's voice as he directed his words at Nowaki. Nowaki smiled at the little vampire, but it was not a smile that contained any semblance of joy.

"I'm sorry Hirosan. I didn't mean to-"

"SHUT UP!" Before Nowaki could blink, Hiroki was had made his way back across the room and was scowling up at him from his position in front of the giant.

"Hiro-!"

"SHUT UP!" Nowaki never say the hand speeding towards his face, and in no way was he prepared for the pain that exploded on his cheek when it connected with the tender flesh. For a second the tall man lost his balance and stumbled backward and that was all Hiroki needed. The second Nowaki took his eyes off him, the smaller man was gone. Nowaki managed to right himself and looked around in panic, but was greeted only by the empty silence of his compact apartment. Realization settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He was alone.

+.+.+.+.+

"Who was he Hiroki?"

"None of your business!" Usami looked in amusement at his servant as he stormed ahead of him through the dark hallways of the mansion. His smirk grew wider.

"That's where you're wrong Hiroki. Until you manage to free yourself, everything that has to do with you is considered my business." Hiroki froze and slowly turned to look at the man behind him sporting his signature devilish grin. The look he directed at the silver haired man poorly concealed the overwhelming loneliness he constantly felt when in his presence.

"Look, he was no one, ok? Just some idiot I managed to trick into letting me in. Nothing to concern your high and mighty self about, oh _Lord Usami._" The sarcasm dripping from his voice was almost tangible.

"Hiroki, Hiroki, Hiroki, what ever shall I do with you."

"You could just leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that. You're my main source of entertainment."

"I highly doubt I can be that interesting. Why don't you go kidnap a clown or something? Hell, go make yourself another servant."

"Maybe I will." Hiroki had resumed his hurried passage down the dark hall, but something in the other's voice made him wheel around and scowl at his master.

"What are you getting at?"

"Well, that human. You seemed so fond of him. Surely you want a companion." His feigned innocence was enough to make Hiroki retch.

"You wouldn't da-!" He stops himself. Just what is he saying? What does he care what happens to a measly human. The memory of Nowaki's sapphire blue eyes flashes across his brain and he realizes that his cheeks had suddenly turned and embarrassing shade of pink. At the same time, the memory of the giant's goofy smile fills his stomach with a foreign sense of warmth. He turns his back to Akihiko, attempting the hide the effect that these thoughts were having on his body.

He was too late though. The silver haired male had already notice his pink tinted cheeks and the strange faraway look that had come into his amber eyes. The taller vampire was silent for a second as he gazed in wonder at his servant, a man he considered his friend. Should he be concerned? No, he decides, whatever it is, it will pass. Hiroki was a smart vampire, he would never…Akihiko stops himself in the middle of that disturbing train of thought. Such things, he decides, are to impossible, not to mention atrocious, to be mentioned, even in the sanctuary of one's own mind.

Still, a little teasing wouldn't hurt. And he did need to deal with the seed of the potential problem before it had a chance to take root and sprout into something uncontrollable. And after all, he had promised a punishment, something he was very much looking forward to.

"Oh wouldn't I? I thought the human looked like fun, an enjoyable toy to briefly distract me from the prospect of an eternity of boredom. Don't you think so Hiroki?" There was no answer from the shorter male, only a low grumbling and an angry gnashing of teeth. Usami finds himself pleased to see that Hiroki still could not disobey him. It was good to know that the contract was still in place. Good to have one constant in this ever changing world. After a thousand years, the constant cycles of life and death can become tiring, and if one wasn't careful, one could find oneself falling into a state of melancholy and depression.

Choosing to think of something else, preferable a subject of a much brighter composition, Usami began to contemplate the next game he could play with his little vampire subject. He had not expected the man to run away, after all they had been living together for the better part of the last half a millennium, and would most likely continue to live together until the taller man decided otherwise. He did not know why Hiroki had chosen now of all times to leave, when he had been presented with so many opportunities in the past, although he suspected it had something to do with the events of last night.

It had been somewhere around midnight when the knock had sounded at his bed door. He had been startled, not by the fact that there was a knock, but the nature of the knock itself. It had been hesitant, almost nervous, causing him to rise from the couch he had been reclining on, and go to answer the door himself, as oppose to his usual reaction to the sound, which was to just give a brief grunt of acknowledgement, before going back to whatever literary piece he would be composing at the time.

He remembered the look on Hiroki's face when he had opened the door. The fierce determination contrasted dramatically with the expression he had left with. Akihiko didn't think he would ever forget the look on the others face as he had excited the room. It had been so empty, the look of a man who had lost everything and couldn't find the will to get it back, a man who had fallen and couldn't find any reason to stand up again. When he had seen that face, Akihiko had realized that for the first time in centuries, he had been scared, scared that is, for the future of his longtime friend.

The silver haired vampire realized his mind had begun to wander down another path that he had no desire to see the end of. He had no idea why Hiroki had left the way he had. It had been a good fuck, and in it Akihiko had accomplished what he had set out to do. He had successfully managed in the heat of passion, to replace the feel of Hiroki's body with that of another male. A much softer kinder male, the vampire mused. He could not fathom why Hiroki had suggested the act, and for some reason, in contemplating it, he found he had no desire to find out. Whatever it was, it was in the past now. Best left there, never to be brought up again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica.**

The room the two vampires entered could be described as nothing else but a library. In every direction one turned, including if one were to looking up, there were book. Books stuffed the shelves of groaning book cases. Book piled in impossible tall towers covering most of the floor. Ever surface in the large room was covered in the bound paper objects, even some not bound, and some not even paper. The library contained books of every kind ranging from the papyrus reed scrolls stolen in the dead of night from the library of Alexandria, to cheap paperback thrillers found in the free bins in front of rundown used book stores.

It was a paper landscape, containing within it a plethora of mystery and enchantment. There was no system of logic to the chaos that was spread out before the two men, but they knew the place like the back of their hands and in second the two had settled down amidst the piles, one with a first edition King James bible, the other containing in his hands the manuscripts penned by the gifted hand of Arthur Conan Doyle himself.

Hiroki had found himself a nitch between two immense piles, with his back propped up against a bookshelf sagging under the weight of its literary burden. He did not contemplate the danger of creating an avalanche for too long though, he found his brain was occupied with something else, and for once, it had nothing to do with the words written on the page in front of him. Instead, he found him his mind being filled with images of one raven haired youth, and try as he might; he found he could not banish the unwelcome thoughts. Also, he realized with a feeling of unease, he did not want to. As a stray image of the man's genuine, open smile dance across his mind, he found, that he wanted nothing more than to return to that run down little apartment and experience the real thing.

For a brief moment Hiroki contemplated giving himself a good wallop on the head, just in case some gears had come loose and needed to be set back in place. Honestly, what was the matter with him, getting so hung up over such an annoying brat as that human? No, he thought, not annoying brat. Nowaki. It was a nice name he decided. Typhoon. Like the name of an epic hero from some long forgotten ballad. A hero who never thought of himself, only of rescuing the captured princess or defeating the evil demon.

The vampire scoffed. That was him, the evil demon, set out to massacre the village and drink their blood until their veins ran dry. Although if he was the monstrous opponent, destined to be defeated by the brave hero, then why had Nowaki reacted in such a way when the vampire's true nature had been revealed? The man had been so accepting, and try as he might, Hiroki couldn't fathom as to why. He was a vampire for Christ sakes. And not only that, but a vampire who had attacked him and tried to drink his blood. Why had Nowaki been so nonchalant about the whole affair?

He had been so nice. Too nice, just like the hero was supposed to be. He's probably very popular. One couldn't help but be attracted too such a kind and soft hearted giant. He probably had a girlfriend. At the thought, Hiroki felt a cold lump settle uncomfortably at the pit of his stomach. Or if not a girlfriend, a fiancé.

Wait a second! Why was he even thinking of such things? His heart already belonged to another. He peered over the edge of the manuscript to gaze longingly at amethyst eyes studying one of the many hefty tomes that populated the majority of the library. He had already given away his heart, only to have it returned in pieces, too small to place back together, but big enough to cut every time they were shifted or disturbed. They had not yet had time for their edges to wear down with age, until they became too dull to create anything but a mild discomfort.

Last night though, Hiroki realized that it would probably be a long time before that happened. A couple centuries at the least. A couple centuries with him stuck to the side of the object of his painful affection. The man who he would forever love, but who would never see him as anything but an entertaining companion. Damn Akihiko and his infatuation with that oblivious vampire, that Takahiro.

That cursed vampire Takahiro. Why? Why must the man torment his existence is such an excruciatingly painful way. The worst part, Hiroki realized, was that the man didn't even know he was doing it, making it so that Hiroki could only feel guilty for having hateful thoughts about the man.

Takahiro in reality was a good, kind hearted person, just very oblivious. Hiroki though, could never see him as anything more than a demon, sent straight from the fiery pits of hell specifically to torture his fragmented heart.

A pair of smartly polished dress shoes appeared in front of him, and Hiroki looked up from his vantage point on the ground. His scowl was met with a look of smug satisfaction as he frowned at the man who had disturbed his trail of thought.

"What do you want?"

"Is that any way to talk to your master?" Hiroki didn't answer and instead chose to glare at the intruder. Akihiko sighed and continued. "Well, as I was saying before, I have to punish you for being such a bad boy, and well, after much thought, I have finally come up with a proper penalty, suited to match the level of your naughtiness. Do you want to hear what it is?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really."

"Well get on with it then. I want to get this over with already!"

"If you insist," He smiled his sly smile and Hiroki had to suppress a small shiver, "Follow me."

Warily, Hiroki got up from his position on the floor and followed the other vampire. Together they left the library and made their way through winding corridors, devoid of a single source of light. The two did not need it, and after five hundred years Hiroki figured he should have been used to the dark, but still he found himself wanting to strike a match and light a candle. Anything to get rid of the inky blackness which seemed to press on him at all sides.

They traveled in silence, farther and farther into the mansion, and with every step Hiroki could feel the cold growing more intense until it seemed to pierce his core and stay there, spreading like a poison.

"Akihiko," The younger was relieved to find that his voice was still steady, and gave no hint of the dread he was experiencing, "Where exactly are you taking me?" They had been descending for quite a while now, and for the first time, Hiroki realized he had no idea just how far the mansion's underground passages really stretched.

"It's not far now, be patient." Hiroki realized with a suppressed horror, that he could practically hear the smirk in the other's voice. He wondered briefly if he had some severe case of Stockholm syndrome, then dismissed the thought as unnecessary and unbeneficial.

They continued their passage in silence, their footsteps almost inaudible on the cold stone steps. When these finally stopped Hiroki could just make out the silhouette of his companion, silver hair glowing slightly in the darkness. They were standing in front on a great black rectangle which Hiroki realized was a large wooden door.

"We're here."

"And just where is here."

"Were you'll be staying." The door creaked as Usami pushed it open revealing darkness so thick Hiroki felt that if he were to step into it, it would crush him under its tremendous weight.

"I'll be staying here?"

"Yes. It will be your punishment. This will be where you will be staying until I feel like letting you out." Hiroki's eyes flew open in shock. His mind went blank in terror and he tried to work his mouth to voice some protest, but his throat was tight and all he could do was swallow.

"Well Hiroki, go on. Step into your room. We don't have all day." Any other time Hiroki would have laughed at the contrast his words had to reality, but as he advanced into the darkness he couldn't find any humor in the situation. Still, he squared his shoulders and straightened his back. His pride would not let him do anything else, no matter how much he wanted to scream and run away.

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm going." He was now inside the room, cocooned entirely by the chilly blackness. He had to bite his lip to hold back a pathetic whimper.

"Well Hiroki, I guess I will be seeing you later then."

"Yeah, later." And with that the door closed. Faintly Hiroki could hear Akihiko's footsteps ascend the staircase, but he wasn't thinking about that. His mind was too busy descending into a state of utter panic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica. If I did, do you really think I would be writing these for free when I can make money off my work.**

Nowaki sighed as he stepped through the doors of the hospital where he was taking his residency. He was exhausted, and the thought of returning to his lonely little apartment was just not as appealing as it should be. After meeting the vampire a little over a month ago, he had been feeling an extreme sense of loss and emptiness, as if he had been missing something his whole life, but had only realized it recently. He couldn't get rid of the sensation, and he had a suspicion that the only way to fill the sudden onset of emptiness was to find was to go find the vampire himself.

The only problem, he thought glumly, was that he didn't know how. Hirosan had just disappeared, and Nowaki didn't have a single clue on how to even start looking for the little man. He stared at his feet as they traversed the wet pavement which bordered the traffic clogged road. The rhythm of his soles on the shining wet concrete filled him with a sense of melancholy. They only helped to drive in just how monotonous his life really was. He remembered when Hiroki had first run into him, literally knocking him to the ground. It seemed so long ago now. Although it had only been a little less than four weeks since it had happened. But he remembered the feeling he had experience when he had first made contact with those glowing amber orbs. The feeling of wonder, and completion. It was gone now, but he still remembered, and he couldn't help but suffer from its absence.

Someone called out to him and he looked up. A blond head bobbed through the crowd currently swarming the street in front of him. The man finally reached him and the giant realized it was his sempai from the hospital.

"Hello Tsumori-san." The other was panting heavily, with his hands on his knees, supporting him until he caught his breath.

"Hey Nowaki. It's good I ran into you. You left before we had a chance to talk."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted to talk to me about?" Tsumori waved one hand in front of him dismissively.

"It's nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to go out for some drinks or something tonight. You know, since it's Friday and all."

It only took a moment for Nowaki to come to a decision. "I would love to go for drinks with you." Any excuse to not have to return to his solitary home was a welcome one he decided. Nowaki felt something grasp his hand, and before he knew what was going on, Tsumori was dragging him down the busy street.

The bar they eventually arrived at was, Nowaki came to the conclusion, far too high class and probably unnecessarily expensive. After flashing I.D.'s the bouncers at the door let the two men inside, and together they found a couple of bar stools to settle themselves on. A young man, somewhere in his twenties came up to them. Absently mindedly Nowaki observed the young man's sculpted chest, and muscular biceps, but left it at that. He was not so blind as to miss that the man was undeniably good-looking, but he felt no attraction towards him. Tsumori on the other hand was having a hard time not drooling at the way the man's tight shirt stretched showing off a pair of well-defined pectorals and an obvious six pack.

"And what may I get you gentlemen this evening." This seemed to snap the young intern out of his daze and back into reality.

"I'll have a bloody mary."

"And you sir." The man turned to Nowaki, who found himself at a loss for what to order at such a high class place.

"I'll…um…have the same."

"Would you like anything else with that?" Nowaki was beginning to feel like the proverbial fish out of the proverbial water.

"Um…No thank you. That's all." Thankfully the man turned away from him and back to the blond.

"And you sir?" Here Tsumori leaned forward and a sly look came into his eye.

"Why yes, what do you say about a phone number, and dinner this weekend." Nowaki sighed. He could never fathom his colleege's way of continuously hitting on practically every man they ran into. And not just men but sometimes women too. The young intern just could not see the purpose of having a different date every day of the week, but he figured if it was what made his friend happy then what right did he had to question it. Each to his own he guessed. As the flirting between the two males in front of him carried on, Nowaki found himself slipping farther and farther away into the world of dreams. Images of a small brown haired, amber eyed male danced in front of his eyes, and he smile in contentment. How he wanted to see the vampire again. He wanted to touch him, to run his long fingers through those chocolate locks. Nowaki found himself fantasizing about the taste of the smaller man's pale pink lips. This of course began to lead to thoughts about what sounds the other would make if Nowaki were to venture his kisses lower. He was positive that the taste of Hirosan's skin beneath his tongue would be delicious.

"-ki!...waki…OI! NOWAKI!" Nowaki blinked and looked over at the flustered blond waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yes?" Tsumori just gave his an amused grin.

"Care to share your thoughts?" Nowaki stared at the intern's smirking.

"It wasn't really anything you would be interested in."

"Oh, why don't you try me?"

"No really, I don't want to bore you." Tsumori leaned forward.

"Why Nowaki, either that drink was stronger than I thought, or you're blushing." Nowaki realized with embarrassment that indeed he was.

"Sempai really…"

"Spill, you were thinking about naughty things weren't you." There was a pause in which Nowaki could feel himself flushing even more. It was an odd feeling, he couldn't remember the last time he had blushed so hard, or even the last time he had blushed at all. "Come on Nowaki, you can tell Uncle Tsumori."

"Well you see…"

"Yes?"

"I ran into this man last month…literally."

"Literally?"

"Yeah, we collided when I was walking around a corner and didn't see him running towards me."

"And then what happened?" Nowaki opened his mouth to continue his story when a sudden pain spike through his heart, causing him to drop the drink he was holding and clutch his chest in pain. Luckily the glass didn't fall any farther than a few inches in its journey to the counter. It tipped over and the red alcohol began to spill across the granite surface. The red reminded him of another liquid and he suddenly stood up.

"I'm sorry Sempai, but I have to go. It was nice hanging out with you." He slapped down some money on the counter and before Tsumori could say anything he was out of the bar and swiftly making his way down the dark street outside. He didn't know why, but he knew he had to leave. It was almost as if something were calling him, begging him to come. Almost like a cry for help. Nowaki began to walk faster.

The streets were completely deserted now as he practically flew down the sidewalk. He had been going for a while now and had somehow found his way into the residential part of Tokyo, far away from the constant lights of the down town. The people here enjoyed their privacy, and the houses, like the street lamps were few and far between, each home surrounded by acres of land. Nowaki mused that he hadn't even know there was that much space in Tokyo, but somehow he had made his way here and under the full moon he continued his run, currently making his way uphill. The call was getting stronger now, as if he were getting closer. He began to feel something slap against his ankle and looked down, he gazing through the moonlight to see that his shoelace had come untied. Abruptly he came to a stop, and bent down to grasp the laces, meaning to tie them back together.

As he had been running, his ears had been filled with the sounds of the concrete under his sneakers and the wind rustling through the trees. Occasionally he had caught the hooting of an owl or the flutter of a lone bat as it flew overhead, but now that he was stopped there were no sounds. None at all. He was suddenly overcome with just how eerily silent it had become, as if the nightlife were holding its breath, waiting, but for what, he couldn't imagine. Abruptly the overwhelming silence was broken by the sound of a velvety smooth voice calling his name.

"Kusama." Nowaki jerked his head up in surprised, and his heart almost stopped then he recognized the figure standing in front of him. It was that man. That man who had taken away Hirosan. That Usami Akihiko.

"Can I help you?" The silver haired vampire just chuckled, and Nowaki felt a shiver run down his spine. But he stood up and faced the man. The voice was still calling, the pain in his chest was growing stronger and he was feeling the need more urgently than ever to go answer it.

"Oh, it's not me who is in need of your assistance."

"Sir?"

"Tell me Nowaki. Do you wish to see Hiroki again?" Nowaki's face lit up at this. More than anything else, he desired to see the brunette vampire once more. "I see that you do. Well, how do you feel about helping the two of us out for a bit?"

"Help you? Why, what's wrong?" Nowaki could feel himself begin to panic. Had something happened to Hirosan?

"Oh, it's nothing significant, just a minor problem we've run into and we need a little assistance with. Will you help?"

"Of course, what would you like me to do?"

"Excellent. You are exactly what I need. Come here." Without hesitation Nowaki stepped forward, and as he did Usami raised one hand.

"What are you doing?" The hand was now resting on his forehead, and before he could react he found his eyelids begin to grow incredibly heavy and begin to lower. "What…" The world began to grow dark, and he found himself beginning to lose focus. The last thing he saw before his eye lids finally shut and he fell into darkness, was Usami's amethyst eyes glow brightly with an unearthly light.


	6. Chapter 6

**I dare say, I think I put a little too much of my own madness into this chapter. Oh well, all I can say is, welcome to first class seat to see just what it's like in my messed up head. This chapter was written while I was officially off my meds.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Darkness. Swirling, smothering. An inky black set to contaminate the soul. The longer he is here the more he can fell it, until the touch of it is almost painful to his skin. It surrounds him, blinding him, burning him. He understands now what it means to be _in _the dark.

He finds it difficult to remember remembering, remember a life without the black as a constant companion. A life without its rancid touch finding its way beneath his flesh and thriving there. Multiplying and infecting. It is alive, feeding of him, eating away at his mind. Bit by bit, the pieces left behind becoming festered, and diseased.

With effort he tried to remember the color white. The color green. The color blue. Any color as long as it's not black. Desperately he grasps at fragments of long forgotten memories, managing to hold them in place just long enough to know that this dark is not eternal. And as he has found himself so often doing, his mind begins to conjure images of a bright smile, and if he concentrates, he can still recall the warm feel of those gentle hands.

He is going mad he realizes. If he isn't that already. In panic he grabs at more fragments, trying to place them together in some semblance of order, but at the moment, the only memories he can find are of that giant.

Nowaki.

It's ridiculous, he tells himself. They have only known each other for what, half an hour?

And yet…He is the only thing keeping the vampire sane. It makes no logical sense that memories of those deep sapphire orbs should have such an impact on his psyche. Why is it, that after 500 years of memories and experiences, that half an hour is the only one he can recall in such vivid detail? And why is it, that after the thousands and thousands of people he has spoken with, fought with, laid with, that man's warmth is the only one he yearns for?

Slowly but surely the memories of the raven haired giant seem to have some effect, because as the minutes go by (Or hours, or days, he has no idea just how long he has been down here. All he knows is that it feels like an eternity) the dark begins to retreat, withdrawing its claws from his mind, and for the briefest of second, he is able to reclaim his sanity. His rational mind returns and he is able to revel in the ability to think free of the cloud of panic that had been shrouding his brain. But then the panic returns and the dark begins to close in once again, this time with renewed vigor. It begins to claw at him, tearing, and shredding him, laying him bare, with nothing to defend him from its hunger.

He is screaming, the noise bouncing off the concrete walls, echoing back to him, tearing through his ears, only increasing the volume of his shrieks. He tries, but he cannot stop, only scream louder. He screams until his dry throat is raw and he imagines he can feel the blood seeping out, and pouring down.

He knows this is not true. He knows he is starved, with barely a cup of the life giving substance left in him, but he can feel it. A rotten taste plaguing the back of his throat, as if the blood has gone sour, long past its expiration date.

He need to replenish, he needs a fresh supply. His skin has shriveled, he can feel it. The too tight feel around his mouth, the cracked feel covering his arms. He can see himself, wrinkled and cracked, a long dead corpse, trapped down here in the dark to dry out and mummify. Forgotten. Abandoned. Left at the mercy of the pitiless black. Just as suddenly as he started, he stops, the noise abruptly dropping down to nothing but a quiet whimper, like that of a dying animal.

This time when the images come they are faint, mere ghosts of their former selves. He knows he doesn't have long now. The darkness is to close, and the walls around his mind are too thin, too easy to tear down and trample underfoot. The dark knows not clemency, nor forgiveness. Thus he knows there is nothing he can do but wait. His last defenses have long since crumbled, leaving nothing but a fine dust to remember them by.

He is already hearing noises he realizes. The soft thread of feet echoes through his mind, and after an eternity is the dark and silence, he find the noise to be too loud, even after his banshee shriek of before. There is a knock, a hollow noise, and Hiroki realizes that the sound is real, and not an apparition sent by the madness to torment his fractured mind. Tentatively, he opens his mouth to reply, but his throat is parched and his tongue swollen from the thirst. A dry rasping sounds escapes, but otherwise, he is unable to speak.

The door to his prison is flung open and he gasps sharply at the feel of fresh air that comes rushing in. With effort he sits upright, trying to look towards the door. With its opening had come a dim glow of light, not much, but he is just able to make out the silhouette of his master. And his master is carrying something, big and bulky, the great shadow of an object slung carelessly over one shoulder. But he does not need to see to know what it is.

Or rather who.

The scent of him floods his senses and he knows. He is afraid to trust his nose, afraid his keen ears, which had immediately picked up the sound of the other's heart beat might be lying. But like a powerful river, they cannot be stopped, and they all flow swiftly towards that one conclusion. It is him.

Nowaki.

"I brought you a present. I thought you might be thirsty Old Friend." Usami's voice is too loud, but Hiroki doesn't even notice it anymore. All his attention, every thought is centered on the man, the human, him. His hand moves over the rough floor, and he attempts to drag himself forward, towards the warmth. And though he knows he is dying of thirst, he can feel his mouth begin to salivate from the sound of the other's hearts beat. Such a strong, steady, sure sound. He cannot help but want it.

"What is it Hiroki, can't speak?" The vampire cannot respond the other's mocking tone, save a low growl, and this alone is enough to aggravate his raw throat, sending burning pain shooting through the tender area. Akihiko chuckles. "I thought you might be needing my present. I know how you like to only drink when it is absolutely necessary, but I was afraid that this time, you had gone to long without any nourishment. You should thank me." Ignoring the resulting pain, Hiroki growls again. He will not stand to take such a tone from anyone, master or not. No matter what a pitiful state he is in, not matter what he has lost, he will always have his pride. Though he feels he might pass out trying, he rises on shaking legs and stands before the black mass that is Usami. His limps are stiff, and scream protests about having to function after an eternity without movement, but he just frowns and silently commands them to obey.

Akihiko throws his burden to the cold concrete floor and Nowaki lands hard at the smaller vampire's feet. "Well there you go. Bon appetite. And no, I'm not letting you out just yet. You'll have to wait a little longer." Another chuckle, and Usami is gone, the door shutting with a loud bang behind him. Hiroki flinches as the sudden noise pierces his ear drums, but still manages to rasp out a parting word.

"Bastard."

He looks down at the man lying unconscious at his feet, and though there is no light to see, he can still picture his innocent face. In his mind, he can see just how those midnight strands have fallen over his smooth brow, contrasting with his bronze skin, and catching in his long thick lashes. He needs to get away he realizes, otherwise…otherwise…He will feed.

He mirrors his actions in the apartment and in a flash is pressing himself as hard as he can against the opposite wall. He will not do it. Of all the people who he wants to spare, this man ranks higher than all. Hiroki scowls to himself. He doesn't know why he thinks that, but he does, and though he doesn't like it, he knows he has no choice but to obey. He can't drink from this man.

Nowaki stirs and a grown escapes his parted lips. Slowly his eyes flutter open and he blinks, wondering if he really had opened his eyes or if he had imaged the action. There is darkness around him, in every direction he looks, the weight of it pressing down on his retina.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The place is dead silent, and Nowaki represses a shudder. It strikes him just how eerily quiet it is. More quiet than he can remember ever experience. Throughout his whole life there had always been some form of back ground noise, whether it was traffic, or the chattering of children, or the hum of machines. This silence was too unnerving; it seemed to bring to the surface some deeply buried part of his genetic code. Awakening a primeval fear of the darkness…telling him to run.

As he rises, he wonders just how long he had been asleep. He still remembers Usami's outstretched hand, and wonders were the vampire had taken him. Still, he tells himself this turn of events is a lucky one. It was all too clear a month ago, that Usami was in charge of Hiroki, which undoubtedly meant that they must stay close together, or Usami would not have been so insistent of Hiroki being punished when the small vampire had strayed from the elder's side. He again thinks, with a sickening feeling of guilt in the base of his stomach, that it was partly his fault the vampire was penalized. Trying to distract himself from this unsettling thought, he realizes that the pull he had been feeling so intensely before has altogether disappeared.

"Hello? Anyone?" Cautiously he began to walk forward as he called out, keeping his hands stretched out in front of him, searching for any obstacles that may appear in his path. From the sound of his voice of the walls, he could tell that he was in a rather compact chamber. A thought occurred to him, and stretching a hand up, he found that he could touch the ceiling quite easily. He continues his progress, walking with hesitant steps into the unknown dark. In no time at all though, his outstretched hand brushed against the chilled concrete of one of the rooms four walls. He placed his fingers flat against it, and began to walk the perimeter of the room, still maintaining his slow measured pace.

Suddenly, his ears caught the sound of a dry rustling in front of him. It was so quiet, that anywhere else, he wouldn't have been able to detect it, but in the silence of the room, the sound might as well have been a gunshot. He froze. There really was something here with him. Or someone. He swallows.

"Hello?" The rustling has stopped, although Nowaki isn't sure he would be able to hear it anyways over the thundering beat of his heart. He takes another step forward. "Please, answer me."

There is more silence, and then a distinct rustle of cloths sounds from across the room. Without hesitation, Nowaki turns around and charges towards the noise. There is a squeak, and he feels something tough brush against his arm, heading in the opposite direction. Blindly he grabs at it, coming up with nothing but empty air. He wheels around and runs after it.

"Wait please! Who are you?"

There is no answer, and when Nowaki reaches the opposite wall, it was only to find that he was alone once more. He stops and listens, but there are no more noises and once again, Nowaki's ears are assaulted with the merciless silence. He pushes himself away from the wall, and runs his hands over the cold stone of the ceiling. Nowaki found it unlikely that the engineers had designed the room without at least some electrical fixture, and he was determined to find it. He created a system for his walk, going straight until he would come across the opposite wall, the turning around and walking a little to the left, then back again, like an oxen plowing a field. With this method, it was no time at all that his fingers eventually ran across a cold smooth surface which contrasted greatly with the rough dirty feel of the room's grimy ceiling. He recognizes it immediately as a light bulb and he almost woops for joy when he realizes that he can't feel any breaks or cracks on its smooth surface. Unfortunately though the bulb was covered in a thick layer of dust, and when his fingers dislodged it, he had to pause for a minute to clear his lungs of the contaminants. Presently though he straightened, and his fingers once again began their search, this time for some form of a switch. He does not have to look far, for immediately after his digits leave the cool glass of the bulb, they found a short chain of metal, and without hesitation he pulled it.

Light flood the room and with it comes a piercing shriek, like the keel of a dying animal. Nowaki has to blink a few times to adjust his eyes to the sudden light after spending so long in the dark, but as soon as he is able to see, he frantically whips his head around, looking for the source of the scream. It has died away, but there is still a small whimpering coming from behind him and he wheels around only to see a filthy bundle of rags nestled into a corner. The bundle moves though, and he is able to make out a tangled mass of hair. But it is so greasy and matted that he does not at first realize it belongs to anything alive, and it is only when he comes closer that he is able to distinguish a thin human like frame beneath the mess of rags.

"Hello? Are you alright?" The bundle moves as if to press itself farther into the corner, but as he nears, a rasping, dry voice escapes from deep within.

"Shut up and go away. Get out of here dumbass." Though the voice is barely louder than a breath, and so hoarse he can barely make it out, Nowaki immediately recognizes the malice and poison the words contain.

"Hirosan?" Immediately the figure stiffens, and slowly lifts its head. A pair of clouded brown eyes, red rimmed and overflowing with tears, meets his. The sudden on slaughter of light must have been painful, Nowaki realizes, that explains the squinting and why his eyes are watering so profusely.

Nowaki gasps before rushing forward to find some way to help the vampire. "Hirosan! What happened?! Why are y-!?"

"STOP!" His voice this time is so loud and forceful that Nowaki finds himself screeching to a halt against his will. Hiroki continues but quieter than he was initially, as if he only had a limited amount of voice to use, and the shout had almost drained him of all his recourses. His next sentence sounded like it took everything he had to utter. "I haven't…fed…in…two…months….Don't touch…me."

Nowaki feels a jolt at this information. Though he has no idea how often a vampire must feed, looking at the vampire's sunken cheeks, dry withered, flaking skin, and clouded eyes, it is apparent to him that two months is far too long to go without nourishment. He feels a pain deep inside his chest at the sight, and he gulps. Seeing the other in pain was unbearable for him, and he realizes the reason he couldn't stop thinking of the other. The reason he had felt so hallow after the vampire had left. The reason he had been unable to make any more than a strained forced smile for the past month. He knew why. He had fallen in love with Hiroki. Probably as soon as he had run in to him on that street corner and his heart had begun to beat at that wild pace, he had fallen deeply in love with the owner of those burning amber orbs. He knows he would hesitate to say this to anyone else, but to Hirosan, it feels like the most natural thing in the world.

"You can drink from me if you want. Drink me dry, I don't mind." Hiroki stiffens again, and once more the vampire looks at him, but this time it is as if he were looking at a mad man. Nowaki takes a step forward.

"Are you insane?" He manages to rasp, and a thin pale hand finds its way out from under the tangle of filthy cloths. Slowly it waves at Nowaki, as if to shoo him away. The sight of the vampire's skin stretched tight over spindly fingers and bony wrist, so fragile they look like that of a bird, sends another shot of pain through the giant's heart. He advances another step.

"No Hirosan. I'm haven't gone mad. But it looks like you will though, if you don't get some nourishment into you as soon as possible. Please Hirosan, drink." It's true, the look Hiroki is eyeing him with is wild, and contains an undeniable spark of what Nowaki can label as nothing else but pure hunger. Still, the vampire attempts to press himself farther into the filthy corner.

"No…I…can't…drink from…you. Anyone but…you…" He's closes his eyes now in a grimace of pain, and turns himself away from Nowaki, as if he might go against his words and attack the human if he so much as looks at him.

Even at a time such as this, Nowaki's heart fills with liquid happiness at the meanings of those words. So if it had been someone else in his place Hiroki would have no reservations about drinking from them? Nowaki knew the vampire could easily kill him by doing this, and by restraining himself so ardently, it must mean his Hirosan wants him to live. But Nowaki feels the same. He wants the vampire to live, and to be free. And for that to happen, he must feed.

Without hesitation Nowaki reaches out and places his large hand on the other's cheek. Immediately Hiroki tenses as if ready to spring, but after finding that he can't, he turns his head, and looks at the giant. His eyes are pleading now. He doesn't want to do this.

Nowaki pauses for a moment to take in the face of the hungry vampire. He marvels how even in his retched and starving state, Hirosan is still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Nowaki forces himself to focus, and with the other hand, he pulls away his collar, revealing the pulsing vein that runs up the length of his strong neck.

"Drink Hirosan. Please. You need it." Hiroki doesn't reply, only stares. His dull brown eyes do not leave the skin revealed when Nowaki had drawn back his collar. It was hypnotizing him, tempting him. Though he dearly wanted to say no, to scream, to push it way, he found he couldn't. He could hear it, the rushing of blood through warm healthy veins. It was calling to him, pounding on his eardrums, screaming to be set free. Like the harkening to siren song, he found he couldn't resist, only draw closer. Suddenly he knew how Adam had felt then Eve had offered him that first bite of apple. In front of him was a mouthwatering feast laid out on a silver platter, and no matter how much his mind screamed at him to stop, his body ignored the order and drew towards the dish.

Against his will, his fangs lengthened in preparation to bite, and slowly he ran his tongue over them, feeling their needle sharp tips. He gulped swallowing the saliva that had gathered in his mouth. What was he doing? He didn't want this. Out of all human's this was the one he least wanted to kill. He would rather suck his long time love, Akihiko, dry then harm this human.

The thought shocks him, and his eyes widen in surprise. He halts in his actions, his face inches from the other's tantalizing neck. Where had that come from? He loves Akihiko with everything he has. He would do anything for Akihiko, sacrifice his very existence for Akihiko… right? Why is it that all of a sudden he doesn't find these word to be true? Why is it that suddenly he can't conjure up a single feeling of his former passion he had held for his violet eyed master? What's going on? How long has this been going on? He realizes with a jolt that thought of the elder vampire had barely crossed his mind all month, and that it had only been images of the tanned giant currently sitting in front of him that had warded off the threat of insanity and madness.

He cursed silently, still frozen in place, just inches from his goal. Abruptly he finds himself hating the raven haired male. Hating him for making him feel this way. Hating him for making him question his loyalties. He does not want this. He must keep his feelings of adoration for his master. Because if he doesn't…if he doesn't…then…Then all those years of servitude, all those years of enslavement. All of them in completed in the vain hope that the silver haired vampire would return his longing gaze. All of them every single second of them, would be a waste.

By losing his feelings of love he had held for so long, he would not only effect his past, but his future to. How can he continue to serve the man, to bend to his every will, if he doesn't feel anything for him, but a small sense of friendship? Small compared to the emotions of before.

Hiroki began to hate the human for this. For creating this problem. And making it so that there was only one solution. He needed to kill Nowaki. Kill him before his feeling for the man grew any stronger. He needed to destroy the problem at its source.

Without hesitation now, he continued his journey forward. He winced at the feel of his fangs scraping the others warm tanned skin, but he did not stop. He needed to kill him, to get rid of him, and all the trouble he had caused. Automatically his tongue found the strong pulse of Nowaki's jugular, and positioning his teeth over it, he bit down, piercing through the flesh easily, as if through butter. Warmth exploded in his mouth, and Nowaki screamed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people. It's me, TheNoir. In case you haven't noticed I changed my name. I am now officially ToktelasAndTea. Nothing really bid about the change, it's just my screen name I use everywhere else on the web, you no like deviantArt and such, so I thought I could cut down on the confusion in my life by using it here too. Nothing you need to worry your pretty little heads abut. Although about that. Just where are you getting all those heads. I keep seeing them in your cupboards. Really you need to stop, taking other people's heads in not polite. And just what do you plan on doing with them anyways. Open up a head museum? Well any who…onto the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: The prospects of my ever owning Junjou Romantica are still looking quite slim. I'll keep you updated though on my progress. **

Hiroki was intoxicated. He moaned as the warm liquid flooded his mouth, and coated his parched throat. Waves of pleasure crashed over his body, cascading through his veins. He moaned again as the red liquid filled his hollow stomach, filling it with heat, filling it with life, as if he were drinking from a fountain of liquid sunlight.

Already he could feel the effect. Warmth coursed through his body making the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. For a few passion filled second Hiroki's mind went white in ecstasy as he felt he was being burned from the inside out. He increased the pressure, digging deeper. He needed this, he needed more. Never had he tasted anything like it, so sweet, yet at the same time spicy beyond imagination. A shiver coursed down Hiroki's spine as he strived to drink even deeper from the ambrosia.

He pressed himself to the solid body of the man before him, trying to transfer as much of Nowaki's warmth to him as possible. The strong rhythm of Nowaki's heart filled his ears with its drum beat. He felt like he was drowning in the pleasure filling his body. He was drinking the drink of the gods, to which nothing compared.

His limbs, which had before felt like they had been made with solid lead, like someone had increased the pull of gravity on his body tenfold, now felt as light as feathers. He flexed the fingers he had grasped around Nowaki's shoulders and marveled at the weightless feel. Almost as if they weren't there, though he knew this not to be true by the way the recently deadened nerve endings were coming alive again, burning and fizzing in their rebirth, and functioning stronger than before. He could feel every stitch, every flaw in the other's shirt.

He reveled in the sensation of the fabric rubbing against the sensitive pads of his fingers. He wanted more. _More_. He began to rub against Nowaki as he continued to drink. His slender hip ground against the others, eliciting a moan of pleasure from both men.

"Hirosan…please…" A deep husky voice breathed in his ear, snapping Hiroki back to reality. Horrified he jump away from the giant, his eyes gazed wide with horror, taking in the blood seeping from his neck, staining the collar of his formerly pristine shirt.

He had caused that. He had bitten Nowaki. The one person in the world he did not wish to ever drink from. The one person in the world whose neck he wanted to remain eternally unmarred. Too fast his mind plunged from its state of intense euphoria and his body quivering in the sudden shock the fall gave to his system.

"Nowaki…I…" Nowaki looks at him, eyes wide in shock. He had not been expecting _that_. Nowhere in his wildest dreams could he have anticipated the feeling. The feeling of his life being slowly but surely sucked away from him. Like someone had managed to put a tap to his very soul and it has flowing away from him in a steady stream. He was rigid, almost catatonic, but slowly it began to wear off. And in its place flooded in a tide of pure bliss.

He mind had become possessed by the euphoria, enraptured by the sensation. It had given him nothing short of an almost unbearable pleasure, causing him now to shake, as if he had just undergone the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced in the whole of the twenty four years period of his life. He realized with a slight surprise, that he was craving more, and all he could focus on at that moment was how to experience that heavenly the feeling again.

"Hirosan...that was…" Without realizing, he had begun to stretch out his hand toward the vampire, as if to the caress the other's porcelain white cheek. But as he drew nearer, Hiroki flinched; curling into a tight ball, and Nowaki dropped his hand to his side, which was all for the best because suddenly, his limps were beginning to feel as if some invisible force were dragging them down towards the concrete floor. He looked at it, his hand resting on the floor, palm up, wondering why it was being so stubborn, when a faint murmur sounded from in front of him and he jerked his head up.

Hiroki's face was hidden from him, buried into the cavity created by his arms as they wrapped themselves in front of his face. With his knees pulled in tight to his chest, the vampire looked so small and vulnerable, but at the same time, so vibrant. Hiroki's body seemed to almost glow with a pale light, and Nowaki watched fascinated as the wrinkled skin began to return to its former velvety smoothness, and the flesh seemed to fill out, making his hand and wrists lose their skeletal appearance.

His hair too was different, thicker now, and were formerly it had been a dull muddy brown, it was now a vibrant cinnamon hue, which shone like copper in the light of the single bare bulb. The mumbling continued, and though he strained to decipher words, his brain was slow and sluggish, filled with cotton and refusing to cooperate.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, what did you say?"

"I'M SORRY!" Though on the outside he didn't move, it was as if something inside had exploded, making his voice into a loud shriek that rang in Nowaki's ears long after the actual word's echoes had died away. Hiroki was shaking harder now, his hands tangled into his hair, pulling at it until his knuckles had turned a bone white. His apologies continued, back at their original volume.

"Hirosan, it's alright." Through sheer force of will, Nowaki managed to stretch out his arm once more, this time laying it on top of the cinnamon hair. He marveled briefly at its silken smoothness, at the way the softness was such that it could rival that of a rabbit's fur. "It's alright, you didn't do anything wrong." Hiroki looked up, turning the full force of his deadly glare on Nowaki.

"You dumbass! I told you to leave me alone! Why didn't you?! Why are you here?!" Nowaki was dumbfounded. He didn't know the answer to Hirosan's question. He remembered the call though. The urging that had been tugging at his heart, making him sprint through the dark streets.

"There was something calling me. Kind of like a summon."

"Summon? What the fuck are you babbling about?"

"I don't know Hirosan, it's kind of hard to explain. It was kind of like something was pulling at me. I ended up running quite a ways before I ran into Usamisan. After that, I woke up in here." Hiroki's hands clenched into tight fists.

"That bastard." The hiss that escaped his teeth contained more poison than Nowaki had heard yet. "But the way you described the 'summon'…don't tell me…" Nowaki leaned closer. Did Hirosan have something to do with the unexplainable feeling? For the first time since biting the man, Hiroki looked up and met Nowaki's gaze. Nowaki flinched at the guilt and agonizing light that shone from the amber orbs. Seeing those eyes filled to the brim with despair and loneliness made Nowaki want to cry out in pain.

Without thinking he lunged forward and wrapped his long arms around the lithe frame of the petite vampire. Though it took tremendous amount of effort, he managed to pull Hiroki to his broad chest, and held him there in a gentle embrace.

At first the other was stiff, his back ridged, but he did not pull away so Nowaki continued to hold him. After what seemed like forever, one by one Hiroki's stiff muscles began to relax, until he collapsed into the giant's arms, easing into the man's embrace until he seemed to fit against Nowaki's body perfectly.

The bleeding from Nowaki's throat had almost stopped entirely now, save a few droplets oozing out of the small hole. Hiroki noticed this. Without thinking, he brought up his hand and gently brushed his fingertips over the almost nonexistent holes, looking at them in wonder.

"There so small…" for once, the vampires voice contained only the barest hint of a growl, so puzzled was he by the rapid healing of the bite marks. His state of wonder only lasted a few moments though, before his brow had once more returned itself to its former scowl. A brief memory of something read once long ago was slowly fighting it's way to the surface bringing with it an idea that Hiroki wasn't quite sure he liked.

"Don't tell me…" Nowaki, who had been basking in the feel of the other's slender body pressed against his, opened his eyes, and brought one of his hands up so that he might also feel the tiny pin pricks. Feeling that they were almost gone he smiled. The pain from the bite had long ago faded, and already he was feeling refreshed, and was almost back to his normal energy level.

"It's nothing unusual Hirosan. I've always healed faster than others." Hiroki's frowned deepened.

"You don't understand. No human should heal that fast from a vampire bite. Our saliva has a special chemical in it that thins our victim's blood, making it flow easily. It acts against the coagulation factors in the blood, preventing it from clotting. We evolved with it specifically so that we could feed longer on one victim. The only reason you would be healing this fast is if you were a…but no. the chances of that are one in a billion. A trillion even."

"The chances of what Hirosan?" Nowaki was still smiling his care free open smile. It seemed to relax the atmosphere in the room, making it so that Hiroki could barely feel the panic he had been experiencing earlier. He thought he had gone insane long ago, being trapped in the dark as he was, but being near the giant was calming, as if his very presence was able to rebuild the fortifications protecting the vampire's fragile sanity.

Hiroki sighed in content. He had been around the man for at the most two hours, and already he was being influenced by him far beyond anything anyone else had done in the past five centuries. This realization only added to the certainty in his conclusion about Nowaki.

"The chances that you are one of the Fountain."


	8. Chapter 8

Nowaki looked at him with a confused expression. Hiroki had to stop himself before he actually admitted in his mind that he thought the look on the man's face was very cute.

"A 'fountain' Hirosan?"

"Yes, a fountain. A giver. A provider. To put it in a more specific and somewhat vulgar phrase; a fountain of blood." This explanation did nothing though to relieve Nowaki's face of its puzzled expression.

"I don't understand."

"There is a legend…"

"A legend?"

"Well more a myth actually. Some had even built a religion out of it." At this rate Nowaki realized they were getting nowhere, so the human decided to take his questions to a more direct level.

"And what exactly is the myth, Hirosan?"

"It's ridiculous really. Essentially, the belief is that from the moment they are born, every vampire is set out on a journey to find their fountain. If I were to simplify the definition, and get rid of all the vampiric terminology, a fountain is an unlimited supply of blood that is designed specifically for one vampire. Supposedly, we all have one, but only a select few find theirs. Once a vampire does find one though, they never have to drink from another human ever again. The fountain becomes their constant companion in there immortal life. A servant if you will. The fountain becomes the vampire's knight, a kind of protector, guarding them from all threats, for example sunlight. With a fountain, a vampire would never have to worry about being caught outside during the day ever again."

"And you think I'm a fountain?"

"There's no certainty, and it's not like there are many examples we could compare to. I own a written account I… had acquired from a monastery in the 15th century, and according to the writings, you match most of the requirements. Fountains are so rare though, that the chances are highly unlikely," Nowaki was intrigued now, listening closely to the low growl of the smaller man's voice.

He realized he should be disgusted, or at least slightly disturbed by the flow of knowledge stemming from the vampire's mouth, but he wasn't. The words sounded right to him, as if a part of his DNA recognized the truth in them. Maybe he was a fountain. He also realized though that Hiroki seemed to be stressing the point that what he was saying was all just a theory, so Nowaki tried to tell his mind to stop jumping into conclusions.

"But what are the requirements?"

"Surprisingly enough, there are quite a few of them. I guess it's to help a vampire know for certain whether they have found a fountain or not. The first one, which we just saw a very clear demonstration of, is that fountains heal quickly to a vampire bite, along with other forms of injury." Hiroki then licked his fingers, wetting them, and rubbed them across the area of Nowaki's neck that he had bitten, effectively wiping away the semidried blood. He was not surprised at all to see nothing but a patch of smooth, if slightly pinkish, skin where formerly there had been two little holes. "In fact, I don't think we could have a clearer demonstration than that."

"What else, Hirosan?" Nowaki found that he was getting excited, and attempted to take in a few deep breaths in order to slow his racing heartbeats.

"Well, what you were saying before about a pull. You described it as a summons, and well, what if it really was one? Once a vampire has drunk from the veins of a fountain, they are able to summon the fountain with their minds, no matter the distance between the two. In your apartment, I…" He paused here to regain his composure.

In the beginning, it had been made clear to Nowaki that the vampire did not enjoy discussing his feeding habits, and he pulled the other a little closer into his chest. He did not know why Hiroki was like this, but he suspected that, under the gruff outer shell, the vampire possessed a truly kind heart which did not allow him to feed on others without feeling an intense guilt, and most likely shame.

He had hoped that in tightening his grip on the other's body, it would act as some kind of reassurance that Nowaki held no grudge after the earlier attack, and that he understood why the vampire had no choice but to do it. Hiroki seemed to understand this and eventually continued, "I had already tasted your blood that time in the apartment, and so, without knowing it, I must have summoned you to me. A fountain is unable to ignore the summons of its vampire, which would explain the pull you felt. Tell me, where exactly did you feel this pull?"

"Around the cardio vascular system," Hiroki nodded as if this confirmed what he had been thinking, "Why do you ask?"

"In the text, the writer had described the pull. They had explained that the reason you had felt it in your heart was that had you chosen to ignore the summons, your heart would have literally exploded out of your chest. The fountain was made so that they will do anything for their vampire, whether they wanted to or not," They were both frowning now, and counted their lucky stars that Nowaki had heeded the pulling sensation during the call.

"That seems kind of unfair. It's like a fountain has no choice but to obey a vampire, under penalty of death," Hiroki sighed.

"I know. I don't like it either, but there's nothing anyone can do. It just evolved that way I believe. It's not like anyone had specifically designed it. And anyway, life isn't fair," They fell silent after that, until Nowaki could bear the quiet no longer, and chose to continue with his questions.

"Are there any other requirements?"

"Yes. Tell me, do you usually run a higher temperature than other humans?"

"That's right. I've always run at about 110˚. It's freaked out a lot of people during doctor visits," Nowaki chuckled, a faraway look came into his eyes, as though he was reminiscing a particular visit where Hiroki presumed something amusing must have happened due to his unusual temperature.

"That matches the text too. Fountains supposedly run at a higher temperature than other humans. It doesn't explain why though," Hiroki trailed off, lost in thought. He was still scowling, but Nowaki was beginning to be able to differentiate between the man's similar expressions, and this he decided, was his thoughtful one.

His mind was reeling from the knowledge he had just had thrust upon him, and to say he was confused would be an understatement. Was he really a fountain? All the things Hiroki had described were too bizarre to be real. Definitely not something you would find in everyday life. Yet, they all applied to him. There seemed to be no other explanations. The bite for instance, Hiroki himself had said that vampire bites were specifically designed to heal slowly, yet his had entirely disappeared now, and it had been but a few minutes. The scientific part of his mind was telling him not to jump into conclusions, while the part of his brain that desired to, in some way, be connected to Hirosan desperately wanted to be one of these fountains.

"You seem awfully calm considering all the information being forced on to you right now," Hiroki said. Nowaki only chuckled.

"I figured it just hasn't sunk in yet. Still, how long have you been down here? When do we get to leave?" Nowaki replied as Hiroki narrowed his eyes and glared at a spot on the wall.

"How the fuck should I know. Does it look like I have a clock on me? To figure that out, I would have to know what day today is." He turned to the other, still glaring, "What day was it when you felt the summon?"

"I think it was the 23rd…" Nowaki contemplated. Hiroki's already pale face lost what remaining color it had. His voice escaped in a horrified whisper.

"But when I came down here… it was the 24th…" Hiroki whispered. Nowaki looked down at him horrified.

"You mean you've been down here for the past month…!"

"Yeah…" The reply was quiet and breathy in shock. His glare was entirely gone now as he stared straight ahead, eyes wide and unseeing. Nowaki pulled the vampire's form closer, although he wasn't sure who he was trying to comfort now, himself, or the unresponsive body he had captured in his embrace. "…I was in the dark…for a whole month…" He just barely caught the whisper, but when he did, anger possessed him, bubbled up from some unknown region deep within his mind, and flowed out until it filled every part of his body with burning hatred. Hatred for the man who had done this to his Hirosan. Hatred for Usami Akihiko.

Desperately he searched his thoughts for something to distance himself with, anything to cool the fire currently raging in the pit of his stomach. It unsettled him. He couldn't remember ever having to dislike someone to the point of wanting to physically harm them. It was far beyond unsettling; in fact the extremity of the feeling was scaring him. He needed to somehow get rid of it. He needed to stop the feeling in its tracks before he harmed something or someone. Luckily, Hiroki seemed to have gotten over his shock and was currently glaring at the light bulb. Nowaki briefly wondered if this was hurting his eyes, but he realized later that the bulb was such a low wattage, and covered in so much dust, that it barely shone much light anyway.

"Fucking chain. Just a little longer and I would have been able to reach it. Damn it!" Nowaki felt a wave of relief go through his soul to hear the return of Hiroki's low growl, and see the reappearance of his adorable scowl. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to voice Hirosan's adorableness out loud.

"Hirosan…" Hiroki paused his grumbling and looked at him.

"Yes,"

"You're very cute," Immediately a blush exploded all over the other's face, stretching down his throat and disappearing under his collar. Nowaki felt an overwhelming urge to see just how far the blush stretched, but he restrained himself. Instead he smiled happily at the vampire's indignant sputtering.

"What the…Just who do you…How the fuck…I'm a fucking vampire, and I'm over 500 years old! Just how the hell am I _cute_!" A fist connected with the top of Nowaki's head, but the smile never disappeared from his face, and in fact, it grew wider. He just couldn't get over how cute Hirosan looked when he was flustered and embarrassed. To his disappointment though, Hiroki pulled away from him and went to lean his back against the wall, where he stayed, his arms crossed and an indignant expression firmly set on his scarlet painted face.

"It's only the truth, Hirosan."

"Shut up," They sat a while in silence, Hiroki glaring with determination at the floor, trying in vain to hide his face behind his long bangs, and Nowaki staring happily at Hiroki, admiring the way his long lashes cast shadows over his still pinkish cheeks.

They both jumped at the first flicker from the light bulb. A loud curse sounded from Hiroki, but Nowaki didn't fail to miss the slight waver in his gruff words.

"Hirosan…" The smaller man shot him a suspicious glare which Nowaki returned with what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"..What?" His voice was wary, which made sense. The last time Nowaki had said his name that way he had complimented the ill-tempered vampire.

"When are we going to leave?"

"Whenever Akihiko finds it is his stony little heart to take pity on his loyal servant of five hundred years. Fucking bastard,"

"Oh," The two fell silent again, but for very different reasons this time. Hiroki, because he was naturally a man of few words, and with no more questions being directed at him, felt no reason to speak. Nowaki's silence though was a troubled one. He did not like the look that came into Hiroki's eyes at the mention of the elder vampire. It was not a look you would give someone you despise for tossing you in a dungeon and forgetting about you for the past month. No, on the contrary, it was a look you gave to someone you had served with devotion and loyalty for the entire half millennia and will continue to serve for another half. Nowaki's chest tightened painfully, and he suddenly found it hard to breath. He told himself he was being silly and jumping to conclusions and that he needed to be sure about what he was seeing… before he labeled it as…a look of love…

"Hirosan…why have you served him for five hundred years…"

"None of your business…" Hiroki's answer was halfhearted, containing none of the poison that was obviously intended for it. His eyes never left the floor, and Nowaki realized with a jolt, that the pain that had left during their conversation earlier had returned to them and was stronger now than before.

The light flickered again.

Hiroki jumped and all the muscles in his body went rigid. His eyes widened in panic, but when the light continued to shine its feeble light, they went back to their dazed, hurt look. Nowaki was the one panicking now. He needed to get rid of the pain hurting the one he loved. It wasn't a choice. His whole body was rejecting that look of agony stemming from those amber orbs. He needed to do something!

It was almost as if he was no longer in control of his body. Before he knew what was happening, he was moving forward, his hands grasping both of Hiroki's pale cheeks and guiding his face so that he could look directly into the smoldering fire that made up those amber depths. The other's eyes widened as their lips came together with a passionate force, strong enough to drive the smaller one up against the hard concrete wall. The drive behind the kiss was overwhelming and struggle as he might, Hiroki couldn't free himself from the shackles of Nowaki's powerful grips. In no time at all he found himself melting under the fiery heat of the kiss. His lips parted, letting a low moan escape his throat.

The light went out.

**And here you go. I know it's late, but no worries, there will be a mass update in a few days. Just you wait. It would like to give a major shout out to ****raiu2112**** for being the best editor ever! And she's the one who volunteered! So everyone give her a big round of applause. And since I would be updating until tomorrow or the next day why don't you all just hope on over to her account and read her marvolioso Sekaiichi Hatsukoi fics! **

**Toodles!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica. Also, does anyone else find nipple to be an awkward word?**

The lightning that arced between the two males, made Hiroki imagine himself as a bonfire, burning bright with the flame of passion. The sensation that engulfed the two men when Nowaki had captured his lips and continued to hold them hostage was enough to rival the feel of the man's hot life blood searing his throat as it had gone down, burning all that had lain before it. The heat created by Nowaki's tongue fighting with his own in a passionate dance of dominance was a hundred times more potent, more powerful. Lust consumed him, _possessed_ him. He was no longer in control of his body; every nerve burning as every inch of his skin pressed against the skin of the other.

Desire was what governed him now, compelling his hands to move against the other's chest, over his abdomen, seeking out the hem of his shirt. He had to suppress a groan as Nowaki's hands found his chest, and began to massage his nipples through his shirt. They pulled apart eventually though, for Nowaki had to draw air into his starving lungs. Hiroki released a primal growl and unintentionally leaned forward, craving the feel of the other's plump lips against his.

"Hiro-san…you are so…" Nowaki's voice, filled with reverence instantly snapped Hiroki out of his desire filled haze and brought him crashing back to reality. Without warning his hands shot up and pushed hard against the larger man's chest, sending them both toppling to the floor away from each other.

The loss of contact sent a shiver down Hiroki's spine and for the first time, his mind registered the absence of light. Although physically he didn't need it, his chest began to heave violently, stronger even then when he had been kissing the giant. Against his will his hands began to shake, and he clasped them firmly in the fabric of his pants in an attempt to suppress the tremors. He bit his lip to stifle the moan that he could feel growing in his chest. For a second he almost forgot the presence of Nowaki in the room. Once again he was in the dark, and in its wake, the cold was seeping in. He jumped at the sound of the other' voice.

"Hiro-san, I'm sorry…" There was no response. Nowaki gulped and began to blindly grope in the darkness, searching for the vampire. "I'm sorry Hiro-san but I couldn't help it." Again, there came no response. Nowaki was on his knees now, moving forward. His fingers brushed over what felt like a shoe lace, and he sighed in relief when in moving his hand up he found the tattered fabric of Hiroki's sneaker. There was no response to his touch though, even when his hand traveled even farther, finding the exposed skin of the other's ankle. Nowaki frowned in worry. In his haste to get away had his Hiro-san hit his head against the concrete floor?

"Hiro-san? Can you hear me?" Nowaki waited in the tensed silence for what seemed like hours before his sensitive ears finally caught a muffled whimper coming from the blackness in front of him. In a flash, he had the vampire back in a firm embrace. Desperation made itself known in his chest when he felt the other's rigid posture. He held Hiroki tighter in an attempt to quell the quakes of the coursing through Hiroki's body.

"Shhh…Hiro-san… It's alright. I'm here. Nothing's going to happen." He buried his face into the other's hair and took a deep breath, drawing the smaller male's scent into his lungs. He continued to whisper his reassuring words, until finally the shivers died away and he felt Hiroki's body relax once more into his embrace.

"Nowaki?"

"I'm here. What is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you've done nothing wrong."

"Nowaki…"

"Yes?"

"Thank y-"

"Hiroki!" The door to the room burst open, sending an explosion of light and air into the stale cell. Hiroki stiffened in Nowaki's arms once again, but he quickly regained his composure. Nowaki, too, stiffened, but unlike the vampire, he did not relax; instead he wrapped himself tighter around Hiroki, unconsciously assuming a protective posture over the smaller man.

"Akihiko! You bastard! What took you so long!?" His glare though goes unnoticed by the elder vampire who was grinning in amusement as he gazed at the two men on the floor, entwined quite familiarly in each other's arms.

"I thought I would give you some time to feed, but it seems your action have begun to weigh towards a much more…friendly direction." Immediately Hiroki shot out of Nowaki's arms and to his feet. His cheeks had blossomed into a bright shade of crimson at the silver haired male's comment.

"You asshole! Just let us out already!"

"Anything you say, old friend." With a nonchalant air, the elder vampire, who had been leaning casually against the doorframe, a 17th century lantern dangling from one arm, pushed himself upright and stepped back, clearing the doorway allowing the two men to finally leave the enclosed chamber. Slowly, Nowaki rose to his feet and followed Hiroki as they walked past Akihiko and through the door.

Nowaki admired the straightness of Hiroki's back, and the strong set of his shoulders. He realized with a jolt down south that the other's pants were perhaps a size too small, and clung to the vampires bottom in what he couldn't help but see as a provocative manner. Quickly, he shot a glance at Akihiko, only to gulp when he realized that the vampire had caught him looking at his servant with the lust shining clearly in his dark sapphire eyes. Nowaki just returned the silver haired male's amused look with a glare of pure loathing.

He knew he was defenseless to do anything to the immortal, but he would never forgive the monster for what he had made his Hiro-san go through in that dark room. Instead, he had chosen to quicken his pace until he was walking directly behind Hiroki, blocking Usami's view of the younger man. They walked like that for a while, ascending the stairs that led away from Hiroki's isolation chamber.

Usami's lantern only shone a little light, enough for the vampires to see by, but for Nowaki, the journey through dark stairwells and around unknown corners was nerve racking, and he found he had to concentrate hard on his feet as a result, or risk tripping and falling on the brunette vampire walking closely in front of him.

"So Hiroki, care to tell me just what exactly you two were up to when I walked in. I must say, I was expecting to come across a very different scene."

"Shut up Bakahiko, you don't understand."

"And just what don't I understand my dear, Hiroki." Nowaki's hands clenched into tight fists at the tone of the elder's voice, but he stayed silent, instead choosing to grind his teeth together in annoyance. Hiroki, sensing the fury radiating off the giant, shot a puzzled glare over his shoulder, to which Nowaki gave his best attempts at a reassuring smile, given the circumstances. Hiroki furrowed his brow further upon seeing this, but chose not to comment both to Nowaki's strained look and to his master's question. Instead, he chose to ask his own set of questions.

"Akihiko, do we still have that 15th century text from that German Monk?"

"Which German monk would that be?"

"I think he's the one you left hanging by his toes in the village well. Ring any bells?" There was a short silence before the sound of a sharp exclamation came from behind Nowaki.

"Ah, yes, I do remember. I think we still have it. Last time I saw it was on a shelf somewhere towards the back of the library. On the left."

"Good. Come on, Nowaki."

The trio had stopped their ascend a while ago and were now winding their way through dark dusty corridors, lines on either side by antique oil paintings, and dark wooden doors, lit only by the feeble light of Usami's lantern. As soon as he learned what he wanted, Hiroki was off, walking with a purpose around a corner and down a hallway. Nowaki ran to catch up with him, and came around the corner just in time to see the side of an enormous frayed tapestry fall back into place with a muffle thump. Immediately he rushed up to it, and pulling it back, he discovered a small door. He wasted no time in opening it and entering the room that lay beyond.

**Fun fact: I was feeling well enough this weekend to go to Home coming with my girlfriend. We had a spectacular night. Dancing, laughing, looking at dresses. There was just one down side. I was making out with my girlfriend on the dance floor, in the corner where it was really dark. Not bothering anybody right? Apparently not. Some girl came up to us and just began shouting, "EEEWWW!" It's like, Lady, I see you sucking face with your boyfriend in the middle of the hallway every friking day. Grow up!**

** Actually I didn't say that. All she really got was a short glance. I mean, what would I rather do? Kiss my absolutely gorgeous girlfriend or shout at some bitch? The answer is obvious. I guess what I'm really trying to say is that if you live in the state of Washington, VOTE TO APPROVE 74! (For those of you who don't already know, referendum number 74 will allow marriage for same sex couples. Good thing, right?)**


	10. Chapter 10

The first thing he spotted upon entering was of course Hiroki standing in a door way at the other end, looking over his shoulder, and obviously waiting for him to catch up. Nowaki smiled a smile of relief, and seeing it, the wrinkle between Hiroki's eyebrows smoothed out a miniscule amount, just enough for Nowaki to see it, making his smile broaden. Hiroki scoffed in embarrassment and annoyance.

"Took you long enough."

"Sorry Hiro-san. I wasn't expecting for you to take off so fast. I couldn't keep up." Realizing it was his fault, Hiroki turned away to hide his second wave of embarrassment.

"Still, since you're here, hurry up. I want to check that manuscript as soon as possible."

"Of course Hiro-san. But before that, can you tell me where we are." For the first time since entering the room, Nowaki had taken his eyes off of Hiroki long enough to take in his surroundings. There was only one candle, tucked into a corner, almost burned down to the wick, but it was enough for Nowaki to take in the ornate dining table, surrounded by enough chairs to seat at the least a hundred guest if not more. He looked up, hoping to catch a sight of the ceiling, but it was too far up to see anything save a great expanse of darkness.

What really caught his attention though were the countless mirrors lining the banquet hall, reflecting his image back to him from every side, revealing every angle. It was mind boggling what he was seeing, in front of him, was the reflection of the back of his head, but he couldn't for the life of him comprehend how it was happening. They were amazing, who ever had designed the room all those centuries ago, was a true master of his art.

He just could not grasp the sheer amount of genius that must have gone into the creation of this room. He wondered what it must have looked like when it was new, and the furniture wasn't covered with its thick load of dust. It would be magnificent if someone managed to clear away the cobwebs filling the corners, and fix the paint peeling of the walls.

In his mind's eye he could see the hall in its full glory, a grand chandelier shining it's glittering lights over the guests and gilded rococo décor. Kings and courtesans dined at the banquet table, decked up in jewels and rich velvets threaded through with veins of gold thread. Tall powdered wigs and a small string quartet serenading the company as they gossiped about the latest scandals in the priveleged lives of the aristocracy. The vision was like a rose tinted bubble filling Nowaki's mind until finally being popped by the low growl of Hiroki's voice.

"This was the banquet hall. Or at least that's what the original owner used it for. I don't think anyone has eaten here since at least 1751."

"Why 1751?"

"That was when Akihiko gained ownership of this place. I was away at the time, and I'm pretty sure Akihiko was too lazy to organize anything as complicated as a banquet during the 50 some years I was gone. We were in France at the time. We got together again just before the French revolution which was when we were forced out of the country. It wasn't until we finally settled in Japan that Akihiko had the mansion transported here piece by piece." Nowaki was silent after that. It had suddenly hit him just how old Hiroki was. He hadn't given it much thought whenever Hiroki had mentioned the five hundred years he had been in service to Usami, but suddenly, hearing him talk about events that had happened so long before his life time, made him realized just how much wiser and more experienced the other was, and how much he must look like a little boy compared to the venerable being he had fallen in love with. He sighed, and his shoulders slumped. Hiroki shot him a funny look before disappearing through the doorway. Silently, Nowaki followed him into the hallway beyond.

After a few minutes of hurried walking, Hiroki came to an abrupt stop in front of a large wooden door, almost causing Nowaki to run into him.

"Nowaki."

"Yes?"

"Before you go in, I want to warn you. This is one of the most dangerous rooms in the house. One wrong move could spell death for a human like you." He was so serious that all Nowaki could do was stare at him in horror. His mind began to race, images of medieval torture chambers and giant acid vats running through his mind. He gulped. "Understood? You're going to have to be really careful, especially with that big body of yours." Nowaki nodded silently.

**(Dun! Dun! Dun! Commercial Break!)**

With one hand Hiroki pulled open the thick wooden door. An ominous creaking sounded through the silent hallway. A feint glow was being emitted through the crack and tentatively Nowaki leaned forward trying to catch a peak of what lay beyond. And what he saw made his jaw fall open in shock.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Nowaki realized his mouth was still hanging slack, and quickly he snapped it shut before answering the smaller man.

"Sorry Hiro-san, it's just…do you like books?" Together they stared at the endless piles, separated by a few thin winding pathways.

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" Hiroki's tone was sarcastic, as was the glare he directed at Nowaki. Nowaki looked at it for a minute, pondering how this could be. Somehow though, Hiroki seemed to pull it off. He went back to examining the room. As he lifted his chin up, hoping to see tops of the columns of books, he realized he could fit his whole apartment building in the room, and still have room left over. The ceiling was so high up, and the piles seemed to go all the way up, but he couldn't be certain for the room was illuminated only by a single lamp, perched precariously on the only free spot on a table, currently being consumed under one of the many literary mountains.

His attention though was immediately turned away from the myriad of paper in front of him when Hiroki began to walk forward, and Nowaki noticed the way the warm orange glow of the lamp seemed to catch in his copper hair, making it shine. He was suddenly overcome with the need to run his fingers through the tangled mop. He remembered from before how soft the strands had felt under his fingers, and he sighed. Hiroki was hurrying away, not sparing him a second glance as he weaved his way through the stack. Cautiously Nowaki hurried after him, careful not to brush against any of the many piles, in fear of bringing the whole load toppling down on top of him, or worst, on top of the smaller male.

"Usami said towards the back right? Is it far?"

"Not far, only a short walk." There was silence for a while and Nowaki realized that once again it was up to him to start conversation. One of the many features of Hiro-san, he realized, was that the man wasn't one for pointless talking, but once you got him started, he made a very good conversation partner. He was one of those rare people who had managed to find the balance between listening and talking, and employed it to its perfection.

"How come you have so many books? Or are most of them Usami-san's?"

"No, most of them are mine. Akihiko is more of a writer than a reader, although he does read more than the average person. As to why I have so many books, I'm not really sure… they just kept collecting."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I find a book I like, I usually do everything I can to acquire it. I guess I just like a lot of books."

"Does 'everything you can to acquire it' include leaving people hanging upside down in village wells?" Hiroki winced.

"Look, it wasn't my idea, but the man knew too much about vampires. We had to do something to scare him or he would have gone blabbering to the whole village. He was fine after they took him down, so it was ok." Hiroki shot a tentative look at Nowaki, trying to see if Nowaki agreed with him about the 'ok' part. He winced again at the expression he found on Nowaki's face.

"Nowaki? Are you ok?" Nowaki had come to a complete stop, and though he was looking at the ground, he was so tall Hiroki could see his face clearly. The expression painted there was somewhere between horror, and betrayal. Hiroki couldn't fathom the cause of such an intense mixture of emotions, and it was terrifying him. To see such emotions come over one so fast did not bode well for either party. Finally Nowaki answered, but his voice was quiet, as if he really wasn't sure if he should be voicing what he was thinking.

"…Hiro-san, I now know a lot about vampires…" Hearing this, Hiroki too stopped walking, and turned to face the human.

"Nowaki, look at me." Hesitantly he lifted his head to meet Hiroki's gaze. He was surprised to see what could have been the hint of a reassuring smile. Almost automatically he returned the practically invisible grin with one of his own bright ones. Immediately Hiroki's widened, and although it was only a fraction on an inch, Nowaki saw it clearly. "Nowaki, would you tell anyone about us?"

"No! Of course not!" He rushed towards the other and grasped Hiroki's shoulder to emphasize his point. Hiroki continued his smiling as he looked up in to the giant's deep blue eyes and saw the honesty shining there for all the world to see. Without thinking he brought up one of his pale hands and rested it over Nowaki's, giving it a tiny squeeze.

"There, see? No need to frighten you into submission." Hiroki wasn't sure why, but he knew for a fact that he could trust the tall man. He knew it as surly as he knew the sun rose in the east and the big dipper was seen in the north. It troubled him though. He shouldn't be putting this much faith into a human being, or into any one for that matter. He had lived his whole life trusting no one, so just what was happening? Why was he putting so much faith into a mere mortal? He hadn't the slightest clue, and he realized he didn't care. It was nice to trust someone for once and there was no doubt that he was able to trust Nowaki. But-

-He wasn't going to show that. He didn't dare let Nowaki see how he had managed to break through his fortifications. He couldn't. His pride would not let him. No one had ever done it before. Always he had been protected by this shield… this armor. Now though, his defenses were being slowly but surely torn down by the presence of this man. Truth that had stood for centuries was slowly but surely being worn away.

It was unsettling, disturbing even. No one had ever done that before in a full five hundred years of existence, and he wasn't about to let anyone learn that it was happening now. Especially not a cheeky little brat like the one currently smiling at him, sporting the most blindingly bright smiles he had ever seen.

"Thank you Hiro-san." Immediately Hiroki's cheek turned pink and he quickly turned away, unsuccessfully hiding the sudden blush from the other's observant gaze.

"Whatever, just hurry up, I think I know where the book is."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Junjou is for everybody.**

The book was old, no denying it. Whatever animal skin the pages had been made out of had long sense served its purpose and was all but crumbling under Hiroki's feather light touch. It was with an almost painful looking caution that he turned the practically transparent pages, being sure not to pull them free from their frayed binding, although it was evident this had already happened countless times before, judging from the amount of patches holding the ancient tome together. Not all pages were turned in the vampires search, for some had not weathered with the passage of time as well as others and were stuck fast to their companions. Whole chunks of the book were lost in such a way.

Nowaki watched in fascination at the way the other handled the book, as if the vampire were a nun handling the remnants of the sacred cross, or a mother caressing her newborn. He found himself holding his breath as the smaller man's slender fingers carefully worked apart two stubborn pages in an attempt to read the text between.

"What does it say?" Hiroki jumped at the sound of the others voice, then shot an annoyed glare at the tall man. Nowaki wondered if the vampire had forgotten his presence after being so absorbed into the world of literature.

"You can read can't you? Or are the standards for doctors dropping these days?." Nowaki smiled at the vampire's gruff word.

"I can read Hiro-san. I just wanted to hear your voice." The taller male found it a challenge not to laugh at the speed of Hiroki's blush as it spread over his face. The smaller opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were a few unidentified syllables before he finally gave up and closed it again. Briskly he turned his head away, letting his hair fall into his face in a vain attempt to hide the bright red coloring.

His glare disappeared though when he returned his gaze to the book. Nowaki was surprised when the vampire actually began to read and he couldn't help but listened in fascination as Hiroki began in a quiet voice, free of its usual growl.

"_Throughout my long time upon god's earth, I have experienced many things, and have endeavored to expand my knowledge to its fullest capacity. More than anything else though, I have focused my studies on one subject. That of the vampyre. _

_I was but a young lad when I first learned the existence of these fiendish creatures, these babes of hell. In the beginning, I was but an innocent, and was not aware of the hellish world I had entered into. Now though, I do, and I shall attempt to put it all down here, so that those who follow behind in my footsteps may know all truths about the blasphemous devils they face. _

_My divine quest began when I was but a lad, aged only thirteen summers. I shall tell it here. _

_The date is the 24__th__ of December of the year of our lord, 1542. It is the eve of the day of the birth of our lord and the night has brought upon us a fresh layer of snow around the monastery. The night has also given us another gift though, in the form of a stranger. He is tall, faire of skin and hair, like one from the lands up north, but his accent is foreign to us. He came pounding on the door to our humble sanctuary an hour before the setting of the sun, and requested to be let in. Immediately we complied, and ushered him to our hearth, offering him bread to break his fast and wine to wet his tongue. He thanked us most graciously and proceeded to give his body its required nourishments._

_Immediately upon finishing the meal, he began to question us, and what peculiar questions they be. His first being if anyone had seen a particular man of small stature. He described him as having hair and eyes of dark brown, and looking not old enough to grow the hairs upon his chin. Perhaps this question was not so strange. It was obvious that he was desperately searching for this lad and we regretted not being able to help him. It was his next set of questions that left us puzzled. Immediately after hearing our negative responses he asked if perchance had any of us fallen ill recently. When we asked of what illness he meant, for people are falling ill constantly in the small village of which we are near, he asked if any of us become overcome with sudden, unexplained bouts of weakness or dizziness. We were surprised, for as it so happened, yes we had. It was as if the stranger's very soul had lit up when upon learning this, an aura of radiance spreading outward from his visage. _

_I began then to feel a sense of wariness and from then of we listened closely, for we had become aware that this man was beyond a doubt a heathen, and we hoped to catch him stumble upon his words and reveal that he was indeed in league with the devil and was spreading his evil across god's earth. This was only confirmed when his next question asked if there were any places in the monastery where one might stay, and not risk being exposed to sunlight at any time of the day. Only a one who is working the deeds of the devil would desire to be free of our lord's light. Still, we once again replied in the affirmative, and he swiftly rose, requesting that we take him to this place. We did not hesitate upon agreeing. Only a child of the evil one would desire to know of such a place and if we brought him there, we could perhaps catch him in the act of working the dark magicks._

_He followed close behind as we led him to our wine cellars, us being eager in catching his attempts to work the evil one's will. When we arrived at our destination, he gave out a short cry and rushed into the darkness. We were prepared, and had our crosses ready, but when he emerged from the darkness, we were surprised to see him cradling in his arms the small figure of a man. As we looked closer, we were even more surprised to see that this fellow matched exactly the characteristics of the boy the stranger had described to us. We wondered how long he had been residing in out cellar. _

_The smaller man seemed to be in a state of surprise but he presently collected his wits about him and began to demand an answer as to why the fair haired stranger had not come for him earlier. The stranger replied that he had come as soon as he could and despite the negative words stemming from the smaller one, the stranger only smiled broadly, and also appeared to glow with an almost inhuman light. We realized then that he was an angel, most probably sent down to earth to rescue this young man from the dark clutches of Satan. We did not voice this of course. The angel had not directly told us of his divine mission and we were not ones to impede in any way the will of god. If only I had known then what I knew now, I would have cast the two strangers into the very pits of hell myself._

_When we returned back to the great hall the tall angel carried the smaller man to our hearth where he set him down and began to converse with him in hushed tones. I being only a humble servant of god brought to them some more of our best wine and bread, only to be rebuffed in my attempts at offering it to the smaller male. Still, I continued in my duties, knowing that I must treat the two with kindness for we were all brothers in His eyes, so without any thought I offered them one of the best rooms in the monastery so that they may rest and care for their bodies. They accepted my offer, and I led them to their room. After thanking me, the two entered and I left them in peace. A severe mistake as I know now._

_It was close to the hour of midnight, a time when darkness rules the strongest over God's earth, when I came out of my nightly meditation. In returning to my quarters I walked past the door to the room which temporarily sheltered the two evil doers. It was then that I first bore witness to their godless deeds, and am most shamed to admit, committed a most grave sin myself. _

_I was puzzled as I walked past, for to my ears, came the sound of what I recognized to be a heavy breathing, accompanied with-"_

As if being jerked out of a captivating dream, Nowaki was pulled back to reality at the sudden halt of the other's voice. The candle had died down while Hiroki had been reading, and in the flickering of the wick, just before it drowned itself in the pool of molten wax, Nowaki was able to make out the scarlet tint of the vampire's cheek.

"Hiro-san?"

"W-we'll…um...be skipping this part."

"How come?"

"Because…it's not important." Nowaki would tell by the brisk way the other was talking, and by the way those amber orbs were being steadily trained on the worn wood of the table and not making any contact with Nowaki's own sapphire eyes that the smaller man clearly did NOT want to discuss this. And Nowaki had a fleeting suspicion as to why.

"Come on Hiro-san. We don't want to miss anything."

"Like I said, there's nothing important in this section."

"Will you at least tell me what happens?"

"No."

"But I want to know what I'm missing."

"I said no."

"But Hiro-san…"

"Damn it Nowaki! I said no!"

"Won't you at least tell me what sin the monk committed?"

"Most definitely not!"

"Hiro-san, look at me." It was here where Hiroki made his mistake. Though it was slow, and obviously against his will, the brunette turned his head to look at the other man. He had already been finding it hard to continue refusing as Nowaki's voice had gotten more and more pleading, but turning, and actually seeing the puppy dog eyes that Nowaki had been turning on him with full force did him in, and he caved. With an almost audible snap, Hiroki turned his head back to the table and paused for a moment before speaking. Nowaki, knowing that he had won, did not interrupt.

"The monk…um…opens the door…and see the two…Oh what the heck! I'm an adult! Why should I be embarrassed?! That pervy monk opens the door, sees the two fucking each other's brains out, then decided to indulge in some voyeurism and ends up getting a hard on! There, happy!" Hiroki was panting after his sudden outburst, and Nowaki was trying not to smile after seeing the others antics. He had had some suspicions that that was what happened but he couldn't resist the opportunity to tease the vampire. He wasn't sure yet why, he didn't approve f teasing on a regular basis, but the sight of the brunette with a flush on his face and his expression clearly showing his flustered state created a strandly warm and satisfied feeling in his chest. Maybe it had something to do how cute he was finding the smaller man.

"Yes Hiro-san, I'm very happy. You can continue now if you want." The brunette shot him a nasty glare before turning back to the book and continuing his reading.

"Now where was I…ah, here we go: _It was through my act of eavesdropping and later through years of study that I have gathered the information as to exactly what took place on that night. It is clear to me now that the youth hidden away in the cellar was in fact a vampyre, one of many in the army of Satan. This came not as a surprise. Vampyres after all are not uncommon, and easy to repel as long as one takes the necessary precautions. It is the other, the man with the golden lock for whom I write this account, for it is his kind which we must fear. Among the vampyre, he is known as the fountain. We ourselves have heard of these creatures, if only through fable and song. That fair haired man was none other than the fountain of youth, which, contrary to what is commonly thought, is not an actual structure made to bestow upon us its life giving waters, but is instead a manner of creature whose life blood is given to the vampire as a most treasured gift._

_By themselves the fountain are not harmful in anyway. Though they possess strength far greater than one of god's blessed children, they are a gentle race who avoid conflict and desire no harm on others. It is only when they have been paired with their vampyre counterpart that they become so dangerous and deadly. Like a loyal dog, a fountain would do anything to protect its master vampyre. This alone should warrant them the need to be eradicated from this earth. Even after taking this into account, it seemed the devil desired to make them even more dangerous, for not only are they themselves strong, by joining with their vampyre, the vampyre in turn becomes invincible. Nothing can harm a vampyre after they have joined with a fountain._

_Once a fountain and a vampyre are joined many changes come over the two, the most important being that the fountain gain upon themselves the vampyre's gift of immortal life. As soon as the vampyre is sent back to hell through proper exorcism, the fountain too dies. But while the vampyre is alive, any wound inflicted upon a fountain, no matter how sever, will heal within minutes. One cannot poison a fountain, the best hemlock does nothing more than render the creature into unconsciousness for a brief time. A fountain need not feel any fear, even as they walk through the streets of the village where at this moment countless are lying, waiting for relief from the cursed pox which had delivered so many into His waiting arms. Along with this invulnerability come other powers characteristic to those of a vampyre such as superior hearing and sight. _

_The fountains are known for being remarkable in appearance. They do not sport any obtuse deformities but rather are known for being fair and pleasant to look upon. They are attractive in their appearance, sometimes even more so than the vampyre, which are themselves known for luring their prey in through their wicked beauty. It is not known why this is, but in all my travels, I have yet to see it proven false._

_It is a consolation though that only one vampire can own a fountain, and if a vampyre and fountain do not meet within the fountains mortal lifetime, and the fountain does not have the chance to join with the vampyre and become immortal, then the fountain will die, and the vampyre will remain feeding upon the veins of mortals. If a vampire does find its fountain though, that vampire, being unstoppable and will become nothing short of an emperor and despite the fact that they need only suck upon the veins of their fountain rarely does anything prevail in stopping them from sating their thirst upon God's lambs." _

There was silence as Hiroki finished reading, neither man knowing what to say. Finally, after some minutes, the vampire decided he could stand it no longer and spoke up. While the other had been reading Nowaki had managed to find an old, half used candle among the mess of papers on the desk. Using the last remnants of their almost completely exhausted light source he had succeeded in lighting the room once more and in turn he was given a clear view of the brunette's face. An unreadable expression marred his features causing Nowaki's chest to fill with apprehension.

"Well I guess that confirms it then."

"Confirms what Hiro-san." Before Hiroki could even open his mouth to speak though, another voice sounded from the shadows behind them.

"It would seem, at least to my humble opinion, that Kusamasan is in fact Hiroki's fountain."

"Akihiko!" At the sound of his voice, both men had jumped and wheeled around. Together they peered into the darkness of the library, trying to catch sight of the silver haired man. With a languid stride the elder vampire appeared from behind one of the multiple piles of volumes surrounding the two younger men. The smirk that decorated his face made even Nowaki scowl in his direction.

"Did I startle you Hiroki?"

"Oh shut up would you." Surprisingly Akihiko obediently closed his mouth, perhaps deciding that he had played his part and that it would be more entertaining to watch and see how the other two would act.

"It's true though Hirosan, it seems I really am a fountain. There doesn't really seem to be any other explanation."

"No…there doesn't." While speaking, Hiroki brought up one of his hands and began to run it through his hair as if nervous. Nowaki could see that the brunette wanted to say something else and so waited patiently for the vampire to collect his thoughts. In the background Akihiko only watched, taking in the scene with curious eyes. "Listen…I'm um…sorry. I'm really sorry about this. If there were something I could do, I would but…"

"Hiro-san, what are you talking about?" this had not at all been what Nowaki was expecting and he was finding himself very worried. He really hoped he was wrong about where this was going.

"Nowaki…now that we know you're a fountain, you're going to be officially stuck with me, for…well…until I die. Which could be forever. I really am very sorry." Hiroki had been determinably staring at the table the whole time he had been talking, but now that he was done, he found that he couldn't really look away. Somewhere deep inside he knew he didn't want the giant to leave but he told himself that that was selfish and quickly squashed the childish thought.

"Hiro-san…what exactly are you sorry about." The vampire jerked his head up to look at the other in shock. He quickly regained his composure though. How dare the buffoon make this harder than it has to be? It was painful enough already.

"What do you think I'm sorry about moron?!"

"Hiro-san, being stuck with you for eternity…doesn't sound that bad." The idiot was giving him one of those blindingly bright smiles now. God damn him, just wait till he realizes how detestable he really is. The human won't be smiling so widely then.

"Tche. Whatever. The sun's going to rise soon anyways."

"Oh, so that part of the legend is true."

"No duh moron."

"So do you sleep in a coffin?" The only response to that question was an indignant glare. "So you do sleep in a coffin."

"Shut up."

"So what else is true? Do you get repelled by crosses and garlic? How about holy water?"

"As if I would tell you my weaknesses."

"Aww, don't you trust me." There was a pause where Hiroki looked the giant over with a serious expression.

"No." Hurt flashed across Nowaki's eyes and Hiroki felt guilt twist sickeningly in the pit of his stomach. The look was quickly masked by another smile, though not as wide this time. The nausea did not dissipate though and suddenly Hiroki found himself unable to continue looking the taller man in the eye. "You're a doctor right? Don't you have work or something?"

"Yeah. I do."

"You should go then."

"Yeah."

"I'll guide you to the door then."

"Ok. Thanks."

Silently the vampire led Nowaki out of the library. As before they wound their way through dark twisting corridors lined with shadowy silhouettes of tapestries and gas lamps and some unidentifiable objects whose sight sent small chills down Nowaki's back. Eventually though they came to a wide majestic stair case whose ancient velvet covered steps lead down to a great hall. Tall gothic arches rose up, dwarfing the two men, their cracked and grimy windows letting in the grey predawn light, revealing to Nowaki the polished marble of the checkerboard floor and the thick cobwebs that coated the lofty ceiling. Ahead of him thick wooden doors groaned in protest as Hiroki pulled them open. The vampire stayed in the dark behind the door as Nowaki walked up to him. The sharp contrast between light and shadows made it so that all Nowaki could see of the brunette were the two smoldering amber flames as they stared at him in wariness.

"I'll be back tomorrow night Hiro-san." There was a second of silence in which the vampire narrowed his eyes at the midnight haired man before he growled out his answer.

"Fine." Nowaki's smile was back in full force as he turned to leave. Hiroki tried to ignore the feeling of butterflies that rose in his stomach at the same time as he tried to tell himself that they weren't there because he was excited at seeing the doctor the next night.

"See you Hiro-san. Sleep tight."

"…see you."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica**

The hospital was crowded, bustling with activity and life. Nowaki wondered if it were mocking him as he stared down at the fragile figure of the girl lying limply beneath the hospital sheets. The giant felt tears prick the corners of his eyes as the intervals between each weak heart beat grew longer and longer. The girls face was thin and skull like, the baldness of her head showing clearly just how sharp her cheek bones were.

He knew he shouldn't be crying. He barely knew the girl, having only been her doctor for her last month or so. And she was going to a better place now. His lips curled up into a bittersweet smile as he remembered the beginning on the month when she had still been able to talk. He could clearly see in his mind the image of her as she tried to focus on him through dull clouded eyes, her thin raspy voice escaping in short fragmented sentences. He had spent an hour stooped over her bed, listening to her quiet voice as she had told him about her family. He remembered watching as the muscles in her face struggled to show on its surface the smile she had had contained inside her as she had told him of the mother and father she had waiting for her in heaven.

If there was such thing as heaven and hell than Nowaki did not doubt that she was heading up right now. He found no trouble in imagining her, a soft golden glow surrounding her winged form, a wide brilliant smile stretching across her face as she spotted her parents in the distance and began to rush towards them.

His imagination stopped there though. He had no idea what it would be like to reunite with ones parents. The scenes he had seen on tv seemed too fake to him. Too theatric. He had never felt the cares of a mother, never enjoyed the happiness of seeing a father's proud smile. Even his orphanage mom hadn't been like that for him. She had been too busy to give him the unconditional love every child craves. He almost envied the girl in front of him. He almost found himself becoming jealous of her luck at being rejoined with people who cared for her.

He stopped himself there. Those thoughts had lost its permission to continue long ago.

As he laid the white sheet over the child face he tried to turn his thoughts in a more cheerful direction. As he blinked, a pair of burning amber coals flashed behind his lids and he remembered the vampire who had given him permission to visit come night fall.

Heat began to gather in his chest and stomach as he recalled the scarlet flush on the other's cheeks as he had given him permission to return. Not that Nowaki needed that permission. He had let too many good things escape him in his life. He wasn't going to allow Hirosan to leave either.

"Well aren't you mister sunshine today. And here I expected you to be all mopey because that eight year old you were taking care of finally passed on." Jerked out of his thoughts, Nowaki looked at the blond doctor who had suddenly appeared at his side as the two walked down the hallsway. He had not realized where he was going; he had been so lost in his thought. Looking around though he realized he was nearing the cafeteria.

"She's in a better place now." Tsumori nodded his agreement.

"True true. But let's not dwell on that. Come on. It's almost the end of your shift, why don't you join me on my break and we can get some dinner."

"Alright."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The food had long since grown cold on Nowaki's plate as he listened to the blonde's chatter going on in front of him. He had stopped listening a while ago and was intent on watching the rich orange rays of the sun as it sank below the horizon. Beams of radiance shown through the large windows of the hospital cafeteria giving everything a subtle glowing golden outline. With each passing second Nowaki could feel himself grow more and more impatient. He had been trying for the last half hour to cut into the steady stream of words flowing from the other doctor's mouth but now he was beginning to lose hope that there would ever be a pause. It was getting late and he was for the first time contemplating the idea of just telling the man to shut up.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He had been raised to well to commence with such a rude action.

On the other hand the urge to see Hirosan was getting to be almost unbearable. He needed him now, his body refusing to wait a second longer. Once again he was feeling the almost physical connection between he and the brunette being drawn tight over the large distance that separated him.

Manners be damned.

Just then though a comment caught his attention.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

"I asked where you went last night. You just went rushing off without a words. Were they having a sale at the porn aisle of your favorite DVD store or something?" Nowaki, used to the others crude nature didn't blink an eye at his improper suggestion.

"I got a call. It was an emergency." There, not technically a lie, but not technically the truth either.

"Oh? I didn't hear your phone ring."

"It was in my pocket on vibrate."

"I would like something in my_ pocket _on _vibrate_ too."

"That's nice." His mind entirely occupied with thoughts of a certain shorter man Nowaki totally missed the implied meaning of Tsumori's sentence.

"Noooooowaaaaaakiiiiii…you're not paying attention to me…" The blonde's winy tone finally cut through the raven haired man's short little fantasy of soft brunette locks being grasped tightly by long fingers and the salty taste of sweat on heat flushed skin.

"Sorry about that, my thoughts were a million miles away." Nowaki offered up one of his brilliant smiles in apology.

"You were thinking about someone."

"Huh?"

"I said you were thinking about someone. I saw that look in your eyes. So tell me, is she hot? Or is it a he?" The slightest hint of a flush spread across Nowaki's cheeks.

"It's not like that Sempai."

"Don't give me that bull shit. Come one spill." Nowaki was silent, his eyes once more draw to the distance, towards the last dying rays of the setting sun. "Well…?"

"…It's a he." The words were so quiet that Tsumori almost missed them, but once he heard, the blond crowed in triumph. Nowaki began to wonder if inside Tsumori was secretly a girl. The man had way too much of a perchance for gossip to be considered normal.

"I knew it! So tell me, what's he like? No wait, start with his name. Do I know him?"

"I don't think you know him. He doesn't really…hang out with your crowd."

"You never know, just tell me his name."

"Kamijou Hiroki."

With his eyes still trained on the horizon Nowaki failed to catch flash of surprise and hatred that crossed the blonde's suddenly ice cold eyes.

"Is that so… No, I don't think I know him." Suddenly alert to the other's abrupt change in attitude Nowaki turned towards the doctor.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You on the other hand have a fish to catch. Now off with you." Despite the fact that Nowaki didn't think he had ever heard sweeter words in his life, the noirette still looked at the other with a worried gaze.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Oh I'm fine, I'm fine. Anyways, I've kept you here long enough. Now off with you. And be sure to tell me all the juicy bits tomorrow morning." Sending the other an apologetic smile, Nowaki turned to leave.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see you."

Like a mask falling away, the façade left the blonds face, revealing features of chiseled stone lite from within by a dark shadows of remorse and regret.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The fawn colored eyes that stared out from behind the wire spectacles were anything but soft and sweet as their name would suggest. The steeling gaze seemed to pierce through the snow covering the courtyard of the apartment building in which he sat. The lights in the room were off ridding the window of any reflection which might obscure his view of outside as he sat sentient, waiting.

He was silent as he sat in the wire back chair, half leaning against the freezing window glass. His posture was deceptive in its relaxive appearance. Beneath the mask he was tense, his eyes furtive, taking in every detail of the darkening world outside.

His wait was rewarded when the slouch figure of a blond doctor eventually came shuffling around the corner, furtively breathing on his hands in an attempt to warm them in the rapidly cooling air of the night. His tan coat was buttoned to the last button and a muffler was wrapped generously around his neck. The silent man in the apartment observed with slight amusement that he could see the blond shivering even from his perch in the fifth floor.

Breathing a frustrated sigh the gray haired youth glanced back down at the mobile resting passively on his lap. A press of the middle button lights up the screen showing clearly the most recent text received.

Sender: Tsumori

Message receiver: 4:47 12/18/20**

Message: New info on Kamijou. C u 7.

It was now eight thirty, lazy bastard, thought the gray haired man. He stood slowly, his limbs stiff from sitting for so long. Presently there was a long ring of the doorbell as if someone was leaning on the button. A tick appeared above one tawny brown eye but the youth was smiling as he buzzed the doctor in. In no time the man himself was in the apartment, rubbing his hands together and stomping his feet to keep warm. Both men smiled although you could not tell unless looking at them. There was no warmth in this room.

"Jeez Keichichan! Can't you turn the heat on, it's freezing"

"I will as soon as you stop calling me Keichichan," An expression of disgust flitted across the spectacle framed face, as if the man had just tasted something indescribably nasty, "I've told you to stop before, haven't I _Tsumori-nii_?" The blond flinched at the title.

"Alright, I guess I deserved that, although I still can't understand why you keep calling me your brother. I mean, true I've known you since birth, but still…"

"Isn't that what father wanted for us Niichan? To be men at arms together, to fight like brothers in the field of battle?" His words are mocking, causing a troubled shadow to form behind the stiff smile on Tsumori's face.

"You and your bloody war. You're so obsessed with it why don't you just go and get married already?"

"I am not obsessed with the war, you are just to uncaring for it. An injustice was done to our family and it must be righted. As my knight you would do well to heed this."

"Yeah, an injustice done centuries ago. Just forget about it. And it's not like I chose to be your knight, I was born into the position. I have no desire to improve my abilities. I feel the need for revenge as much as the next person but I don't obsess over it like you do." He shrugged his coat off. Although this argument sounded like one that had been going on for years there was a new side to it now, a side that causes his blood to rush red and hot with anger. Perhaps it was the sudden appearance of the enemy after many long years of nothing. Perhaps it is something else.

"Your family has served mine for centuries and it will for centuries more until the day finally come that we achieve our vengeance."

"You're hopeless."

"I have been called worst." The younger man appeared to have lost interest in the argument and had wandered over to the curtain less window. Beside him a lone chair, the only furniture in the apartment, sat empty and silent, as if as a grave marker set there to a constant reminder of what life could have been if it weren't for the obsession. The obsession with justice, with carrying out a vengeance the man wasn't even around to witness the conception of.

"I will kill him you know. I will do it. Usami's head will be mine."

"You have been saying that for a very long time."

"Shut up. Just give me your information and leave."

"Fine, to put it bluntly, one of my co-workers met Kamijou last night." At this news the man before the window spins around and looks the doctor directly in the eye.

"So they left their mansion."

"Only for a brief period of time. They went directly back afterwards."

"No, no, no! You don't understand. They left their mansion! They haven't ventured beyond its doors for a hundred and fifty years. This is good."

"How is it good? They went directly back afterwards. We've been trying to get into that wreck for forever but they defend it like a lioness her cubs."

"But attacking the mansion was out only option seeing as they never left. Now that they have though who's to say that they won't do it again."

"But what are we to do in the meantime?"

"Wait."

"Wait?"

"Yes, and prepare."

**And there you are. Chapter 12 take it or eave it. I'm sorry if the chapter wasn't a very happy one but I'm not a very happy person right now. I am currently trapped, hiding from my mom who is intent of feeding me birth control pills. She claims there something every girl should take once she reaches a certain age and personally I'm sick of them and their stupid side effects. What's even more stupid is that unless my girlfriend turns out to be some sort of alien or something there is no change I will even need them. My mom though just doesn't seem to be able to except the fact that I don't like guys. It's like she's in denial that gay people even exist. Fucking idiot.**

**What I'm trying to say though is that I will be uploading one chapter after another until either my mom calms down or goes to looks for me somewhere else and I can come out to get food or something. Fucking birth control pills.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Before anything else, I would like to apologize to my editor, The ingenious raiu212 for bypassing her entirely in the publishing process, but this was kind of last minute and I think I promise someone I would have a new chapter out today. Please forgive me.**

**Also, for you people who have been telling me how much they hate Akihiko, then hopefully this chapter will change your mind. **

**You know, personally, I've always viewed Akihiko as oblivious. He didn't really mean to hurt Hiroki. He does try to do the right thing. It's just that sometimes what he thinks is the right thing and what actually turns out to be the right thing, are in the end two different actions. Go figure. Wonder if he'll ever learn.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

It was dark when Hiroki woke up. Not that that was unusual. In fact it was necessary. After all, if any sunlight had managed to creep in through the bricked up window it would have been the death of him.

And he wasn't about to just leave a candle burning all day. He would end up being roasted alive while he slept.

Still, he didn't like it.

The brunette frowned (which wasn't unusual either) and slowly swung his legs over the edge of the casket. In the complete darkness of the attic room he stood still and commenced with his usual morning routine. A routine he had been repeating for a hundred and fifty years.

He closed his eyes. The dark wasn't so bad when it was of his own making.

He took a step forwards. This venture into the unknown was rewarded as his foot came in contact with the metal surface of a table leg. The table had to be metal, wood was dangerous. It breaks and splinters far too easily.

He reached out with one hand. His fingers found the edge of the table and began to feel around. Finally they come in contact with the sought after waxy cylinder.

His other hand joins the first. Together they set the candle upright and then begin to shuffle around searching for matches.

He strikes a match.

And sighs in relief.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Hiroki, being afraid of the dark. You're a fucking vampire for god sakes get a hold of yourself." He realizes once again that he has been alone for too long. Healthy people don't talk to themselves. But then again, he's dead, not healthy in any sense of the word. So he continues speaking, after all, they are probably the only words he will hear spoken all day. Who knows what part of the house Akihiko has hidden himself away in. That bastard can go missing for weeks sometimes.

"Five hundred years as a fucking undead and you still can't handle the darkness." There is mirror in his room. It is a grand thing, the height of a man and rimmed with intricately carved leaves and branches of gold. He isn't sure why it's still there. Probably because it would be too much of a hassle to move.

Standing in front of it he sees the other side of the room, nothing blocking his view of the flickering shadows dancing over cobwebs, dust and occasional pile of books.

There's another reason why he won't move it though. Why he stands in front of it every morning and gazes on to its quicksilver surface. Another reason he won't even admit to himself.

It is because someday he wishes to wake up, to look into it and to see himself looking back. Someday he wishes to wake up and feel the bite of cold on his skin, or the growth of hair on his jawbone.

Someday he wants to wake up and realize that it has all been a dream. Nothing more than a really long nightmare.

He can still remember how it used to be. Waking up to sunlight streaming in through thin rice paper doors. He remembers the feel of the tatami mat beneath his bare toes. He would give anything to hear his mother badger him with one more marriage prospect. Or to argue with his father about wanting to be a scholar, not a warrior.

But that had all been before the silver haired stranger had appeared at the gates to his father's castle. He had been so enchanted by the seeming magical powers of the man. His strength, his transformations, his stunning appearance. Most of all though, Akihiko had been the first person he had ever met who understood his love of literature. So in the dead of night he had run away with the stranger.

And look where he was now.

Experiencing a fate he wouldn't wish on anyone.

And yet wasn't that exactly what he was doing. Wasn't he dragging Nowaki into the darkness now. The horrible blackness of this lifestyle. It you could even call it a lifestyle. He wasn't exactly living.

Oh god. He felt sick. He was sick. He was disgusting, the lowest of the low.

The vampire sank to his knees, his hands covering his mouth, his forehead pressed to the cool surface of the mirror. He squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to block out reality by blocking out the image of his lacking reflection. This is why he loved books. Books weren't real.

He had realized, in the sudden light of epiphany, that he wanted to take Nowaki into his life. He wanted Nowaki to feel the connection, the pull.

He wanted a bond. And more than anything he wanted to feel it with the giant. Something had clicked in that dark basement. Felling the other man's body against his. Felling the other man's _lips_ against his. For a second there he had felt like he belongs. As if someone actually valued his existence. True, the feeling had been brief, mere second even, but it had been there.

And now he wanted more.

He was addicted.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Nowaki stood before the two oaken door of the mansion a rare frown marring the features of his face. After hailing a taxi, and driving all the way up here, following the feeling of the pull, he was at a loss as to what to do.

This door had no bell. Not even a rope for one. Looking up, he could see the hole in the wall where the rope must have hung when the mansion was new, but that was a long time ago and the rope must have long since rotted away. Which entirely eliminated the possibility of communicating his presence in that way.

He had tried knocking about ten minutes ago, but all that had accomplished was a dull thudding nose and splitter infested knuckles. He sighed, his foot absentmindedly kicking a stray pebble which had somehow made its way to the top step. Deciding that entrance by front door was not going to be happening soon he ventured towards the side of the house. Perhaps he could throw a pebble into one of the windows and get their attention that way.

Making his way around the house proved harder than he had initially thought though. In rare places he could make out what must have once been a path, but mostly he found himself having to make his way around and through leafless thorny bushes, most of which were covered in snow. Deciding that his now soaked and slightly torn pants could take no more of this he made his way back again, once more to face the conundrum of the front door.

The man could have been there all along or he could have only just appeared their a few seconds ago, but whichever it was, Nowaki's eyes were eventually drawn to the leaning figure, resting against the side of the house. One pearly fang just managed to peak through smirking lips.

"Usamisan." It was not a greeting, merely an acknowledgement of his presence.

"Good evening Kusamakun. Finally given up yet?"

"No, I haven't given up. And evidently my effort have been rewarded since it seems you're finally here. Now will you let me in please?" Nowaki's tone was stiff and polite, his words cold enough to rival the subzero air surrounding the two men. A small quiver of fear traveled down Nowaki's back. With the full moon shining down on the snow combined with the pale skin and silvery hair of the vampire, Nowaki almost believed himself to be in the presence of a ghost. Or a god. His face remained set in its polite smile though and luckily it seemed Usami had not noticed his small moment of weakness.

"Oh, and why should I do that?"

"Because you want me to be with Hirosan."

"I do?" The elder man's face was carefully arranged in a mask of disbelief and shock but Nowaki could see that he had hit the nail on the head. Gathering his courage he carried on.

"Yes. You didn't put me in the cell with Hirosan intending for him to drain me dry."

"I didn't. Well how extraordinary. In that case, why did I put you in the, as you call it, 'cell'?"

"Because you knew I was the fountain. You knew was supposed to be with Hirosan."

"And just because I knew you were supposed to be with Hiroki, why would I go to the effort of putting you in the cell in the first place. It's no business of mine. Why should I bother to put a human at the mercy of a nosferatu when I know they aren't going to die? After all where's the fun in that?"

"It's not about fun to you. I really don't think you're as heartless as you act. You care about Hirosan. You know something's wrong with him and you think I can help." Nowaki knew he has treading on thin ice, he could see the darkening expression on Usami's face, but he kept his back straight and his chin level. He had said his piece and now he was going to stick by it. Whatever the concequences

"Careful boy. Keep in mind who you're speaking to. Do you really believe what you just said?" The words were little more than a low growl to Nowaki's ears. In the silvery darkness Usami's eye's began to glow a neon violet, sending another shiver down Nowaki's spin. But he kept his feet planted firmly.

"Yes I do." Instantly the glow disappeared and a genuine smile spread across Akihiko's face.

"Congratulations Kusamasan. There are few indeed who can continue standing in the presence of a nosferatu ready to attack. You pass."

"So I was right then. It was a test."

"That it was, and it was good that you passed. Otherwise you would be currently enjoying the sensation of your head being several feet from your body."

"Pardon me for asking Usamisan, but didn't the book yesterday say that as a fountain I was invincible to anything."

"You are, but only after you have joined with your vampire."

"Joined, you don't mean-"

"Yes I do. If you ever want to experience the comforts of immortality you are going to have to experience the joys of carnal pleasure with our mutual friends." Instantly Nowaki gulped. He had already experience the younger vampire's mastery of kissing yesterday, he could only imagine what it must be like if they had gone all the way. Heat once more began to pool southwards and he forced himself to think of something else.

"There's one more thing Usamisan. If you knew I was the fountain, than why didn't you let Hiroki stay in my apartment in the beginning?"

"It is not a very pleasant feeling to wake up in the evening only to realize that you bed partner has left you for the company of another man. Also, I had not yet realized you were a fountain then."

"I see." Yup, the idea of Hiroki in bed with this man was definitely enough to replace the rising flames of lust with a burning anger and jealousy. He quelled the fire though in order to pause and think. Since when had he become so attached to Hirosan that he was now feeling jealousy at such great proportions?

"Now Kusamasan, I fear it is time for use to part. I can hear Hiroki thundering down the entrance hall stairway as we speak. And I do not think he would take kindly to my chatting with you. Chao." And then he was gone. No colored smoke, not magical flashes. It was almost as if he had never been there to begin with. Even the snow upon which he had been standing was as pristine as when he had first arrived. Nowaki was pulled out of his observations though by a loud creaking sound as the front door swung open.

"What are you doing out here collecting snow? Stupid human, you're going to die of pneumonia."

"Hirosan, it's almost as if you cared."

"Shut up!"

**Fuck birth control pills. And fuck their side effects. Like what you say? Well how does an **_**extended period**_** sound? Huh Mom? I have been on my fucking period for an official fucking 21 days. And it's fucking painful.**

**Tell me, is a person considered a homophobe if they don't believe in the existence of homosexuals. Can you hate what you don't believe in?**

**On that note, my gps thinks I can fly. It's life just dandy.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Consider this disclaimed.**

"Hiro-san?" There was a grunt of acknowledgement. "Usami-san said he knew I was a fountain long before we did."

"He probably did, the bastard."

"How did he know?" In response to the question the vampire brought a finger up to tap his nose.

"He probably smelled it on you. Who knows, that idiot is so old he's probably met a fountain before and recognized the scent."

"Do I smell different?"

"Not a clue. My nose isn't nearly as powerful as Akihiko's."

"Oh, what makes his so powerful?"

"Like I said, that lazy bastard is as old as dirt."

As they spoke Hiroki led the two through a dark corridor after another corridor, their only illumination being the single candle stick that the brunette had jabbed rather crookedly into a holder. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye Nowaki spotted a flash of silver and without warning a great wind roared down the passage. Nowaki's hair was whipped back from his face as pictures flew off the walls and the tapestry flapped frantically, trying to free itself from the nails that held it stubbornly in place. At that moment, as if to emphasize a point, the candle blew out.

A weight landed heavily on Nowaki's chest and he held it in place, realizing it was Hiroki. The man was stiff in his arms, save for the small tremor silently traveling down his spine. The wind died away eventually and the silence that followed was oppressive, weighing heavily on their suddenly very sensitive ears.

"Hiro-san? Are you ok?" There was a mumbled reply. "Pardon?"

"MATCHES! I said matches! Have you got any matches?! God damn it Akihiko, I am going to kill that SON OF A BITCH!"

"I don't have any matches, but in my backpack I _do_ have-"

"What?! You've got what?!" Hiroki's tone was bordering on hysterical now, his voice high and panicked.

"A lantern. I've got a lantern." The giant tried to keep his tone calm and maintain his composure. It wasn't helping though. Hiroki was trembling violently now, his slender fingers pressing like claws into the other's chest.

"What good is a lantern if we can't light it?! Haven't you got anything? Flint?! Steel?!"Holding the vampire protectively under one arm in an attempt to calm him, Nowaki used his other arm to unsling and unzip his backpack.

"The lantern is electric Hirosan." Instantly the vampire relaxed against him, the steel-clawed talons released his chest in favor of balling themselves into his shirt. Still though, the smaller man pressed himself against the giant.

"Oh, I forgot about electricity." Delving on hand into its recesses Nowaki extracted a full sized camping lantern and flipped the switch. Instantly the hallway was illuminated with a good steady light, much brighter than anything the candle could have ever produced. At the appearance of the light Hiroki immediately pushed himself away from the other, though, he still ended up standing closer to Nowaki than before the candle had gone out, almost as if he was using Nowaki as protection, not from anything physical, but more akin to a security blanket. Or maybe he was just trying to stay close to the light source. To make up for the disappointment experienced at losing the feeling of the other's body, Nowaki found some joy in the sight of the smaller man's blush. He figured though that he should say something. The silence was clearly making his Hiro-san uncomfortable.

"Hiro-san, did you say you _forgot_ about electricity?"

"Yeah, so what?"

"How does one just forget about electricity?"

"Well it's not like we have any in the house."

"Do you have gas? Or Wi-Fi?"

"No."

"Plumbing?"

"Why would we have plumbing? Neither of us needs it."

"What about showers?"

"Dead bodies don't sweat dumbass. If we need to clean ourselves, there's a well and pump out back. Does this place look like some where you could call a plumber out to?"

"No." Well darn, there goes the option of shower sex. "So you think Akihiko caused that wind?" It would certainly explain that flash of silver he had glimpsed.

"No shit Sherlock! Did you think that happens naturally?"

"Honestly Hiro-san, I have no idea. Your world is so new to me I'm not sure just what is possible and what isn't anymore."

"Oh, never mind; just tell me why you're here." They had started walking again, one hallway after another passing under their feet. Though Nowaki could see that Hiroki clearly wanted to hold the lantern, he wasn't giving it up. The vampire was evidently trying to stay as close to the light as possible and thus in turn he was staying close to Nowaki. No, the giant wasn't letting go of the lantern for the world.

"What do you mean why am I here? You let me come."

"Only because you asked. Now tell me why." Taking a deep breath the human stated the one sentence he had been avoiding because he knew it was the one sentence the prideful man never wanted to hear.

"Because you need me." The reaction was immediate; before he could blink he was being yanked down by the front of his shirt. The Kamijou's face was inches from his, his gaze locked with two wildly burning flames. The vampire's fangs had emerged from their dormant position, their needle-like tips so sharp they disappeared from sight. Despite all this Nowaki could not help but admire the fine contours of the brunette's face from this close vantage point.

"Hiro-san?"

"How dare you." The words were a low hiss, more threatening than any sentence he could shout. "How dare you even think such a thing? Take it back. Now."

"No."

"WHAT!" The banshee shriek that escaped from his lips pierced through Nowaki's eardrums making him flinch in the other's grip.

"No Hiro-san, I'm not taking it back. It's the truth."

"No one needs your truth!"

"But you do need my blood."

"Fuck you _and_ your blood!" Nowaki was silent so Hiroki continued, "I don't need anyone. Got that?! ANYONE!"

"Even Usami-san?" The oppressive silence was back weighing them both down, like being plunged suddenly into the very depths of the ocean. The sudden cold made Nowaki want to shiver, but he held himself still. Hiroki was like a mine, set to explode at the smallest movement.

"What. Did. You. Say?" His words were calm yet even so the taller of the two could almost taste the malice behind them.

"Do you need Usami-san? When we first met it was clear you were running from him and yet when he came for you, you went willingly."

"Th-that's different!"

"How Hiro-san? How is it different?"

"It just is. Don't question me!"

"Why not Hiro-san? Why not question you? Your actions aren't making any sense." Nowaki knew he was going too far, but he couldn't stop. He could see Hiroki's mask was slipping. And this time they weren't in a lightless cellar. This time he was able to see every expression, every flicker of emotion as it traveled over the other's face. For the first time, he felt like he was truly about to learn just who Hiroki was.

"Don't question me… it's not something a cretin like you can understand!"

"Then explain it to me so I _can _understand. I'm not leaving until you do." Hiroki looked at him, his mouth opening and closing but no sound came out. Slowly the fire died and his fangs retreated back to dormancy.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Maybe I won't, but I still might be able to help." The vampire looked at him, all anger left from his dull eyes. It was as if someone had pulled the plug, exhausting the man as well as draining him of all emotion. Nowaki wondered if he was that someone, or if the draining had been going on for far longer.

"Do you really thing you can help?" His tone of voice told the taller man that the vampire had long ago lost hope that there was really anything anyone could do to assist him. It was a loneliness that had grown for centuries combined with the hopelessness of a man who could not die.

"We'll never know if we don't try."

"I guess."

"So you'll tell me?"

"It might take a while…but yes."

"Take as long as you need Hiro-san. I'll listen." Hiroki's eyes looked deeply into his.

"Not here. Not in the middle of the hallway." Nowaki looked around. On either side were wood paneled walls, dark, with what looked like some kind of blackish mold. In front of him stretched a great darkness that even the electric lantern could not penetrate. He shot a quick glance behind, only to confirm that the same darkness was traveling close on their heels. He began to think that maybe Hiroki's fear of the dark was not so unfounded after all.

"Where then?" Swiftly the brunette crossed in front of him and placed one slender finger over the edge of a board on the wall, making it shift backwards until a small click was heard and the whole section of the woodwork swung back.

"Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Despite his question, there was no hesitation as Nowaki followed the smaller one into the dark, damp hole.

"None of your business." Nowaki didn't bother to reply. Hiroki had finally calmed down and heaven forbid he do anything to fire the vampire up again.

The low ceiling of the passageway forced the giant noirette to lean forward as he followed the vampire, still holding up the lantern. The steady light set the walls into stark contrast, lighting up the damp bricks that enclosed them on either side. The black mold was here too and at some points Nowaki could have sworn that something in front of them had scurried away just before the light revealed their form, making Nowaki imagine that the walls before and behind them were coated with the invisible creatures. Trying not to let this get to him Nowaki did not falter, somehow knowing that wherever Hiroki lead him, he would be safe.

Eventually Nowaki realized he was being lead upwards as the dank smell of the passage began to clear and he could feel fresh air blowing against his cheeks. After what seemed like forever, the journey finally ended against what looked to be a solid wall. Lifting the lantern up he examined each of the corners but they looked fitted and immobile. It was only when Hiroki stepped up to press something and the door began to slowly swing outwards that he realized there was no dust on the floor.

The first one to step into the room was the vampire, his entrance being followed by the sound of a match being run across sandpaper before the light of the lantern was joined with the soft glow of a lone candlestick, brightening up the room enough for Nowaki to see clearly where he was.

"Is this your room Hiro-san?"

The room was empty save for one piece of furniture which the brunette was now seated on, sending a wary glare in his direction. Its lid was smooth and glossy, edged by silver filigree pressed into the wood. It was obvious that the vampire took great care of his resting place, the whole thing having been polished till it shone in the flickering candlelight. Nowaki could see his reflection in the silver handles along its sides. This 'bed' was probably the only thing in the house that wasn't falling into ruins, Nowaki thought.

"Yes it's my room. What, did you think I hauled my bed up here every evening because I was worried about my health or something?"

"I meant no offense Hiro-san. It's a very nice bed. You've obviously taken good care of it." The other blushed faintly at the compliment.

"It's not like I really have a choice. If anything happened to it, it's too hard nowadays to get a new one. What with personal computers and all that electronic mumbo jumbo, forging sales records is near impossible."

"Why don't you just get one in a normal legal way?"

"And where pray tell am I going to get a whole grand for a new one? Do I look like I have a job?"

"You must have some money."

"Nothing less than a century or two out of print."

"Can't you exchange it for something more modern."

"Like I said. Electronic mumbo jumbo. You need papers and records and shit."

"I see. So you have no record to your life? Anywhere?" Nowaki had settled down next to the brunette, leaning forwards to rest his elbows on his knees, the lantern dangling between his jean-clad legs. Hiroki had stiffened when he had initially sat down, but after a full minute had passed and there was no sign of unwanted advances he seemed to relax and the conversation gained a more relaxed fluid rhythm.

"Well technically there's a scroll somewhere in some museum which illustrates one of the battles I lead, but I highly doubt the government is going to accept that as substitute for a birth certificate."

"You lead battles?"

"Yes, I was born the son of a warlord. It was more a duty than anything else. I was much more inclined to studying the works of the master scholars within the confines of my quarters. But my father wanted me to become a great general. I think that may have been the main reason I went with Akihiko when he offered."

"It wasn't because you loved him?" Nowaki was ready this time, his muscles tense, all his attention riveted on the form next to him waiting for the explosion. None came though. In fact there was barely any reaction at all, save for a slight stiffening of the shoulders.

"Yeah, I loved him."

"I…see…" Life could really be cruel sometimes.

"He never loved me though." Amber eyes were staring off at the opposite wall of the room, though Nowaki knew this was not what they were seeing. "Did you know that the average life expectancy for a man in this country is 85 years?" Nowaki stared at the other in bewilderment.

"…No."

"I've been existing in this world for more than five times than number. I've had more than five times the opportunity of anyone else. And yet here I am, stuck, pursuing the same thing I was pursuing all those centuries ago. And failing every single time. Why do I keep trying? What is it that keeps me going? There's nothing, Nowaki. I'm stuck in an eternal loop of failure. The minute Akihiko offered up his blood for me to drink, my time had stopped, never letting me move forward and making it impossible to go back. Hell, I'm not even sure if I love the bastard anymore, and despite that, I keep trying. And do you know what is truly sick about this whole twisted farce?"

"No…"Nowaki wasn't sure what to think anymore. He did not have the sufficient experience to offer up any nuggets of wisdom that might assist the vampire. And yet, what his experience did tell him was that there was something not entirely true about what the vampire was saying, something even Hiroki didn't realize.

"The night I ended up at your apartment. The night I ran away. It was all because I slept with the son of a bitch. He's in love you know, with another vampire that is, not me obviously. I offered to act as substitute for the oblivious idiot he's so sweet on. We went all the way too. And then I get all surprised when he calls out that other guy's name. It just…well it didn't really surprise me really…it just made me realized…" It was not the brunette but rather the man sitting next to him who finished the sentence.

"That there really wasn't any reason to your existence. That there was no point of going on if there was no one out there who even realized you existed. If all everyone sees is the mask, then what's the point of you being there at all?" The faraway gaze was gone from his eyes and instead all his focus was directed at the tall man sitting next to him. Cerulean gaze bore into the astonished amber, sending shivers down the smaller vampire's spine as he realized that for the first time in five hundred years he was being looked at.

"You can see me, can't you?" The words were a nothing more than a whisper and yet they seemed to fill the confined space of the attic until neither man was sure if the question had been screamed into their ears or carried there by a subtle draft.

"Hiro-san, I think you should know, before anything else, that the only thing keeping you stuck is yourself. Usami-san cares for you. That's the reason he keeps you with him. He has realized you are stuck but he doesn't know how to help you so instead he is trying to provide his support in his own way. Just as I am going to do now. I'm going to help you Hiro-san. I'm going to release you from your frozen time." It was all too much. Wide, terrified eyes were trapped in the steady determined gaze of the other, unable to look away, and unable to process the words flowing from those smooth lips. It was too much, too fast. He could feel his breaths quickening despite the fact that he knew he didn't need any single one of them. His body was falling back into old habits though in an attempt to right the disrupted equilibrium. It wasn't working and the panic was growing out of proportion. He seemed to still have control over his throat and desperately he croaked out the one question currently waging war on his mind.

"W-why?"

"Because I love you." And suddenly his breathing stopped as another pair of lips captured his mouth and a familiar taste flooded his senses. He relaxed against the other's lips, marveling at the firm strength coupled with a delicate tenderness, a combination unique to this man, and this man only.

To the man who had lived centuries. To the man to whom years passed like days and decades passed like weeks, the kiss seemed to go on forever. And as it stretched, its passion increased, until the vampire began to feel parts of him awaken that he thought had died long ago.

His time was changing. He was being let go.

Hiroki could have gone on forever but eventually his partner in the kiss had to draw away or risk falling into unconsciousness. Heavy panting was the only sound in the attic as hazy eyes, golden like the sands of the desert storm took in everything that had transgressed in the little room. He felt like he should feel angry, or at least embarrassed at the way the other male had been able to peel away his layers so easily, but instead he felt only peace and gratitude. Nowaki knew what he had been doing, and Nowaki had done it in his own pure way without a drop of malevolence. Hiroki could not have asked for more. But even still...

…He was truly a bastard. Taking this man's love while offering none of his own. He wanted to give something to Nowaki, this human currently cradling his cheek, handling it as one would handle the relic of a saint. He wanted to return the favor he had been granted, but he didn't know how. And for that he felt lower than dirt.

"I do not know…" The words died and he wasn't sure if he could continue. But Nowaki was looking at him, truly looking at him, and he was waiting, so he found the strength to finish. "I do not know if…I love you."

"That's alright."

"No it's not."

"Yes Hiro-san, it is."

"Why?"

"Because you don't know for certain that you don't love me. And also because I am patient. I can wait."

"How can you wait when you don't even know if you will be rewarded in the end?"

"It is because I love you. I will wait because no matter the result I will be by your side what ever happens." The cerulean gaze was becoming too much for the vampire and he found himself leaning forward into the other's firm chest in an attempt to hide his profuse blushing.

"How is it that you can speak like this? I've lived five centuries and yet I'm positive that I could live another twenty and still not be able to speak with such wisdom."

"I really can't answer that Hiro-san."

"Of course not. It could never be that simple. So, you will wait?"

"Yes."

"Did Akihiko tell you the prerequisites for coming into the powers of a fountain?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Hiroki was sure his cheeks were going to explode from the amount of blood currently rushing to fill them. "Is that what you are waiting for?"

"Well that's certainly part of it." The smaller could have sworn that the man he was currently leaning against was sporting the most suggestive grin.

"Is that so." It was not a question. "You're a fucking saint, you know that?"

"Only for you Hirosan. Only for you."

**And there you are. I have officially set up the protagonist, the antagonist, the setting, the love interest, and the character background. The fun bits are finally going to be making their appearance!**

**I was initially supposed to have this up two days ago but there was a power outage which naturally meant no internet. I really wasn't that bad, I just did my usual thing sit on the couch and read all day, the only difference being that instead of an electric light my pages were lit by candles set upright in tea cups. I would have used a flashlight by my sister stole that and since I own like twenty something teacups and fifty something candles I decided to do this instead. It was very convenient really, since the teacups have handles and everything it became really easy to carry a light around with you without burning anything like papers or skin. The power came back on a few hours ago though so that doesn't act as much of an excuse but low and behold, I have another one. I found some money at the bottom of my purse and so naturally I went to half price books and found 'OFF WITH THEIR HEADS! All the Cool Bits in British History'. Really good book. Covers the Hundred Year War in two paragraphs. I recommend.**

**That also makes a bad excuse though because I finished it hours ago too. If you really want to know what I've been doing (which in all likely hood you probably don't. In fact if you're still reading this, I suggest you get your head examined.), I've been having a shouting match with the telly. My dad got me a documentary on the battle of Hastings (1066! Isn't that just satisfying to say?) and I have spent the last hour shouting at King Harold for being an idiot while cheering on William the Conqueror. How do you spend your weekends? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Fuck it.**

**Someone requested action. I hope this is good enough for you. If not tommorrows update should fulfil the quota.**

Surprisingly enough it was Tsumori rather than Nowaki who was the first to spot the brunette figure concealed within the shadows outside the entrance to the hospital. Quickly his expression of outrage change into something bordering on the more perverted side. At the sound of a wolf whistle from his companion Nowaki's head snapped up and he gazed at the blond in bewilderment. The other gestured with his chin before answering.

"There's a nice piece of eye candy checking you out over there." Missing the sarcastic tone of the comment entirely Nowaki curiously looked over at where Tsumori had gestured and it was only then that he spotted the familiar ragged coat hanging limply over even more familiar hunched shoulders. The other doctor watched in horror as his companions eyes lit up dramatically at the sight of the messy mop of brown hair. This was not what he could have asked for. Still, the vampire had emerged from his lair, something which hadn't happened in over a century. Definitely good news for Sumi's crusade. He couldn't help but wonder at the significance of his fellow doctor to his enemy though.

"Hirosan!" There was only a warning growl in response, but Tsumori was able to detect the smallest hint of relaxation in the stiff posture of the shadowing figure.

"Do you know that man, Nowaki?"

"You could say that." Tsumori did not like the cryptic nature of the answer. It did not sit well with him when an open man like Nowaki was obviously hiding information from him.

"Well don't let me keep you. Go out and play big boy." Giving into the sudden mischievous urge Tsumori gave his companion a firm slap on his back pockets sending the giant stumbling forward. It was totally worth it though, when a low growl reached his ears and the vampire's eyes flashed a bright gold before narrowing as they attempted to burn him where he stood. '_Good luck you bloody parasite.'_ He sent back to whatever silent death threats he knew his enemy was directing at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sempai."

"Yeah, see yah. Think of me when you're having fun." His goodbye fell on deaf ears as all the raven haired giant's attention was being directed to the brunette.

Tsumori watched as they talked together for a few minutes, Nowaki beaming with one of the biggest smiles the blond had ever seen on his face, while the other was hissing angrily like a pissed off tom. Eventually they moved on and it was only after they had rounded the corner that Tsumori pulled out his cellphone before jogging to catch up with them. It seems his bar hopping plans were going to have to be put off to some other night. _Again._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Who the fuck was that?!"

"My sempai from the Hospital. He's my friend."

"Is that how friends treat each other now-a-days?" The other's innocent smile did nothing to erase the hiss from the vampire's words.

"Sempai has always been a little childish. You shouldn't take it seriously though."

"Is that so…" Hiroki wasn't even sure why he was mad in the first place, which only added to the frustration and in turn the fury. Against his lips curled back and the fangs emerged from their fleshy sheaths. If there was one thing he was sure of, it was that he did not like other people touching Nowaki, especially in _that _way.

He was distracted from his thoughts by the sudden feel of warmth on his cheek and he realized that Nowaki had placed his hand there. The giant was leaning his face towards him at the same time as a warm thumb began to rub soothing circles beneath one amber eye. Hiroki froze at the feel of soft lips grazing the shell of his ear.

"You are the only one I love Hirosan." All anger was forgotten as Hiroki stumbled backwards a scarlet blush running rampant across his cheeks. Turning away he pulled his hood up, tugging it down to cover his face.

"Shut up you big lug! Don't say embarrassing things like that in public!"

"Yes Hirosan." Said man scowled at him from the shadows of his hood. Nowaki's smile was just a little too wide for comfort.

"You've come up with some kind of snarky remark in your head, haven't you."

"Maybe." The vampire decided now was a good time to change the subject.

"So why did you want to meet?"

"No reason, I just wanted to spend time with you."

"God you're straight forward!"

"Do you not like that Hirosan?" There was another heated pause. Nowaki was learning fast that the other would use these periods of silence in order to control his quick temper and pride in order to produce a more truthful answer. It was because if this that Nowaki did not attempt to interrupt his companion.

"I don't not like it per say…I'm just not used to it." His tone was defensive, as it always was when he gave up his pride in even the smallest amount, almost as if challenging the other to use what he had admitted in order to hurt him. It was at crucial points like these where Nowaki tread with caution. The wrong move could break the fragile trust Hiroki was beginning to offer him.

"Then I'll just have to get you use to it." Hiroki gave him a silent, unreadable look before changing the subject.

"So, now that you've called me out here, where do you want to go?"

"I thought I would leave that up to you Hirosan." One amber eye twitched.

"You mean you seriously made me come all the way out here without any reason?"

"I have a reason."

"Well, spit it out then."

"I want to spend more time with you."

"…Stop smiling like that."

"Like what?"

"Like that! That cheeky grin of yours…Brat." Hiroki was once again refusing to look at the other, not while the sudden on slaughter of blood was still illuminating his cheeks. Instead he chose to cross his arms over his chest and scowl at the cement, although the slight jutting of his bottom lip made the whole expression look more like a pout, ruining the desired effect, at least in Nowaki's eyes.

"So where do you want to go?"

"A bookstore."

"I believe there's one around the corner."

"Then stop standing there like a lump and bring me to it idiot."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Tsumori sighed from his position behind the bookshelves. The couple he had been following hadn't moved from this store in hours and he was really beginning to regret telling that damn Sumi about the vampires presence at all. He was so damn bored! Honestly, wasn't that parasite done yet? He must have looked at every the books in the shop twice now. How was Nowaki putting up with this? The blond chanced another glance around the corner. Yup, just as he'd suspected. There was that damn brunette, nose buried in a book with Nowaki standing over him, staring at the other like some kind of puppy dog. If Tsumori were to ask Nowaki right now, he was pretty sure he would be told that, yes in fact, the rest of the world had ceased to exist, and no it didn't really matter, because Hiroki made up the world right now.

Finally giving into temptation, the blond doctor slammed his head against the side of the book shelf and left it there, deciding it hurt too much to repeat the action.

What was the point of moving if the targets he had been assigned to follow weren't moving either. To think, he had giving up a night of drinking and clubbing for this.

Just then the bell to the shop entrance rang and Tsumori looked up just in time to catch sight of an ashy haired, spectacled teenaged swiftly making his way towards him. Opening his mouth to complain about the thankless job he had been assigned he was immediately silenced by a hand over his lips. Sumi shook his head before reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out his mobile. Realizing what he was going, Tsumori pulled out his too.

Sender: Sumi

Don't speak idiot! The leech will hear you!

Sender: Tsumori

Srry, I just ddn't expc her.

Sender: Sumi

Of course I'm here. Who knows when the leech will leave his bolt hole again. We'd have to wait at least another century for a chance like this one.

For a second Tsumori's fingers paused before replying. The reason being that what his master said was most likely not true. The fact that the vampire had left his hidey hole after more than a century just because his colleague had asked did more than emphasize Nowaki's importance to the bloodsucker. Just how far would Hiroki go for a human?

Slowly a plan began to form in the doctor's mind but just as he was about to type it out for Sumi to see a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced up in time to see the vampire and his faithful dog pick up their purchases from the counter and leave the shop. Pocketing his mobile he was off, his ashy haired junior at his heels.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"We're never doing this again!"

"But Hirosan, you wanted the books, and I had the money."

"I don't care. I hate being in people's debt and I'm already far too deep in your."

"You don't owe me anything Hirosan."

"Nonsense." The two were hurrying down the sidewalk, the pavement around them empty due to the late hour. In an attempt to hide his embarrassment by staying in front of the raven haired giant, Hiroki had quickened his steps only to his dismay, have Nowaki match him stride for stride due to the others longer legs. He tried going faster.

"If you're so concerned about paying me back Hirosan, then why don't you answer a question for me." Finding nothing wrong with this the brunette grunted out a small agreement. "When was to last time you fed?" Abruptly Kamijou stopped before the entrance of a small alley, causing Nowaki to narrowly avoid colliding with him. He wheeled on the giant.

"That is none of your business." He hissed while jabbing a finger in the other's chest.

"Actually Hirosan, I think it kind of is. After all, I'm the person you should be drinking from. Anyways, didn't you say you owe me?" There was a sigh.

"…Not since last week…From you."

"Hirosan! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Shut up!" No way in hell was he telling his companion that the reason he refused to drink was because the closeness the two shared during the act was beginning to stir sensations in his body. Sensations that he did not feel like putting a name to. In fact, he'd rather take a bath in garlic oil!

Without warning though, warm fingers had curled around his wrist and he was being pulled into the shadows of the alley.

"You need to feed."

"Let me go! I'm fine."

"Usamisan told me a vampire can go for at the most a week without drinking before the thirst drives them wild. I don't care what you say Hirosan, you need to feed."

"Like hell! Now would you stop man-handling me?!"

"No." Hiroki looked up in shock at the taller's shadow painted features.

"No?" Since the days he had known the giant, never once had he been refused anything.

"No."

"Why you! Of all the times to get a backbone! Let go of me!"

"Listen to me Hirosan. Either you drink, or we stay like this all night." Finally the other ceased his struggling.

"Che. Might as well get it over with." Gingerly the brunette rose up on his toes as Nowaki bent his back slightly forward. At first he attempted to get a hold of Nowaki's neck without any other part of their bodies touching, but the noirette was having none of that, because in a first movement he had both hands secure at Hiroki's waist and was drawing the other's slight frame flush against his, until the vampire realized, their hips were being pressed against each other in a not all together unpleasant manner. No, if fact, not unpleasant in the least. He gulped and silently thanked the shadows of the alley for hiding his scarlet ridden face. Already he could feel his incisors emerging from being so close to the noirette and at the same time inhaling Nowaki's delectable, mouthwatering scent with every breath he took. Briefly he wondered why he was even taking in air when he knew it wasn't necessary. Somehow though he couldn't stop, the other's essence far too addicting, and before he knew what was happening, he was breaking through the first layer of resistance and sweet elixir was flooding his mouth, coating his taste buds, stopping all brain function, and causing him to moan out his pleasure for all to hear.

Nowaki took pride in the fact that he didn't flinch at the initial sharp pain. He knew if he did, Hiroki would have immediately have backed away. Instead he was in no time rewarded with the sensation of his racing pulse as liquid fire burned through his veins, heating him up inside until he was sure that the brick wall at his back would ignite at any second.

The sound of Hirosan's wanton moan though was too much, sending a lightning bolt of heat downwards, and without meaning to he found himself grinding up against the other's narrow hips. A similar response was elicited from his partner and before either knew what was happening, the brunette was hooked both legs around his human' waist as Nowaki supported him with one hand on each cheek, massaging them and crushing him closer as they both ground harder against the other's bulge.

A sudden screamed ripped through the passion and Nowaki snapped his eyes open as Hiroki jerked back. Cobalt eyes widened in confusion as the other's face twisted in pain before letting loose another ear splitting scream.

"Hirosan! What's the—!" A flash of blond appeared behind the vampire and looking beyond his partner's agony twisted features he caught sight of a certain doctor's apologetic grin before the world went black and he collapsed against the wall.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**Should I apologize for the lateness of this update? I guess it would be the polite thing to do. Sorry.**

**There happy now? Not that I care. What I do care about is the whereabouts of my editor. Are you reading this? I waited more than two months for you to return my edited chapters! Are you ok? Did something happen? Why aren't you answering my emails?!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Should I? Really? I don't want to. Not in the least. So I won't.**

A bloodcurdling scream of the leech as Tsumori smashed the cross into the back of his neck was enough to send shivers of glee down Sumi's spin. He didn't hesitate to loop the blessed silver chain around the parasite's throat as soon as it released its suction hold on the human. Jerking his hand back it was sent crashing into the cement. The stench of burning flesh rose from the creature as it writhed on the ground like a bloated worm. Its screams continued from an impossibly wide mouth in which lengthened fangs gleamed within the scarlet cavern. The ash haired man pulled harder, effectively silencing the banshee sheiks leaving only a feint sizzling of flesh and a quiet gurgling in the otherwise silent alley. Tearing his tawny eyes away from his catch he glanced at his servant.

"Leave the human, imbecile. We've got what we came for."

"But Sumisama, Nowaki obviously means something to Kamijou."

"Yes, and that's why he was the bait." His tone was one commonly adopted when speaking to the mentally disabled. "We don't need him anymore. Dispose of him and get it over with. We need to contain this leech before he attacks."

"That's my point. Kamijou obviously places some value in Nowaki. You can't deny that he makes good hostage material. For when he attacks that is." Sumi shot him a glare before turning his back and pulling the still writhing vampire behind him.

"Hurry up. The leech's shrieking would have alerted someone and I want to be away from here before anyone arrives." Sighing Tsumori bent down and hooked both hands under Nowaki's arms before dragging the giant's limp body after the quickly disappearing vampire. Looking up he gulped. Glowing amber eyes were piercing him with a glare that promised a death in the most excruciatingly painful manner known to this earth. The ultimate, burning hatred in those fiery pits pierced him to the core, giving him a deeply unsettling feeling of foreboding in his gut. Tearing his eyes away he shivered as a chill ran down his spine. If the young doctor was certain of one thing, it was this. That gaze would haunt his nightmares for many years to come.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The first think Nowaki noticed when he woke was to pounding ache in his head. He groaned and tried to remember how much he'd had to drink last night. Except he couldn't remember going to a bar. Had he gone over to Tsumori's? No that didn't sound right either.

What had happened last night? He had left the hospital…and…

HIROSAN!

Sapphire eyes snapped open as the vampires name began to form on his tongue. On to die immediately at the sight that met his horrified gaze.

Once flawless paper white skin was now marred with smears and rivers of sickening crimson. Reality seemed to die as Nowaki's mind tried to process the deep lesions cut into the throat and wrist of the one he had only a few days ago professed his love to. For a brief moment he was drawn away from the scene into a memory from his childhood in the orphanage. The gut churning scent of burned flesh was briefly replace by that of dust and wood polish from countless rows of oak pews. He remember looking up back then, half in wonder, half in fright, his small hand grasping tightly to the hand of his 'mother'. The sight back then had struck the same sense of shock and horror into his petite body as it did now. An innocent man, arms akimbo, palms pierce through and nailed to a length of dead wood. A corpse strung up on a device of torture acting as a center piece for a house of worship. The thought turned his stomach. Except back then he hadn't experienced the stab in his chest that was currently robbing him of his air. Because this was much worst.

So very, very much worst.

The reek of over cooked meat was coming from the silver chains coiled like poisonous snakes around his beloved's arms and neck, the flesh surrounding them black and smoking. The dried blood on the floor mingled with fresh splatters on scarlet, their main source being the two silver nails that had been hammered through the brunette's hands. Not that it was easy to see that he was still a brunette, not with the chain-link silver net that had been flung over his head. A crisscross texture of charred skin disfigured the other's fair features making it impossible for Nowaki to see if the man were conscious.

"Hiro…san…" The name seemed stuck in his throat but with effort he managed to choke them out. There was no movement from the mangled body before him and he sighed in relief. So Hiroki wasn't awake to experience this…this…there was no word to describe the nightmare taking place not three feet before him.

Out of everything, the worst thing was that he could not go to his Hirosan. Something was wrapped around his wrists anchoring him firmly to what felt like a post at his back. His captors obviously knew what they were doing when putting them up against the wall of this basement. If he were just able to get a little closer, he would not only be able to free his love but also to heal him.

The sound of a door swinging open came from behind him and with effort he managed to twist his head far enough around to see a silhouette at the top of a flimsy wooden staircase. Steps creaked dangerously as they made their way down but unfortunately, at least in Nowaki's eyes, they did not collapse. Squinting, the chained up doctor attempted to make out the figure's identity but the other had closed the door behind them and the only source of light in this room was once again whatever managed to sneak through the cracks of the ill fitted doorframe. With the help of a dim bulb hanging from a few wires in the ceiling Nowaki was able to make out that they were male and of medium height but not much else. Without warning the stranger flipped on a flashlight so that it shone directly into Nowaki's eyes, making him flinch away on pain.

"Oh, sorry…here, if that better?" Tentatively Nowaki cracked his lids open before throwing them wide as his pupils contracted in shock. He had though he face he had seen before blacking out had only been an illusion.

"S-Sempai!"

"Uh…yeah…surprise?" Instead of the usual cocky grin the man was now giving Nowaki a sheepish look, one hand coming up to scratch awkwardly at the back of his head.

"What? I don't understand—"

"I didn't really expect you to actually."

"I thought—"

"That I was your friend? Honestly, I have no intention of hurting you, it's the leech that we're after. No hard feelings, right?"

"Fuck you." Both men froze in shock at the words that had flown from Nowaki's mouth with the force of a bullet. It was hard to tell who was more surprised. The noirette recovered faster, the anger that had consumed his mind at hearing the insult aimed at his beloved returning in full force. There was no time to act on it though as a dry sound, somewhere between a hack and a cough came from the basement wall.

"So the naïve idiot knows how to swear after all." Nowaki whipped his head around in time to witness the black chunks of charcoal crumble from Hiroki's lips as the vampire moved them into a bitter grin, half obscured by the silver chain-link net. The amber glow behind the half lidded eyes was dimmed slightly but still was there enough to glare murderously at Tsumori.

"Hirosan! Are you…" He was going to ask if the other was ok only to realize how stupid the question was. The vampire seemed to realize what he was going to say.

"I'm just dandy, now shut up idiot." With a muffled cracking and more crumbling charcoal Hiroki turned his head in order to get a good look at his captor's face. Nowaki suppressed a whimper as he watched the blood flow increase from the bite of the chains around the vampire's neck. "You said 'we'. Who is 'we'?"

"God you reek." Tsumori lifted a hand to cover his nose as his eyes fixed Kamijou with a look of disgust.

"Your god isn't going to help you with a problem you brought upon yourself. Maybe if you let me go the smell would disipate. You know, just a suggestion."

"Shut up leech."

"Like I haven't heard that before. Can't you think of something more original?"

"A said shut up!" A sneaker clad foot shot out catching Hiroki under the chin and jerking his head back with a sickening snap.

"Sempai!"

"Oh shut up Nowaki, it's not like something like that will hurt him." It was true, after a few seconds there was the sound of grinding and then another snap. Nowaki realized the sound had been Hiroki's spine reconnecting itself. His stomach churned and for a second he thought we was going to vomit. Luckily though he managed to force the sensation down, though the sickening feeling remained.

The restrains on his wrist were of metal chain and locked securely to the column at his back and the blond was just out of reach. He gritted his teeth and hated himself for his weakness. What was the use of his large body if he couldn't use it to protect the one he loved?

"Nowaki! Stop it!" The vampire was glaring at him now, and underneath the anger and stern look Nowaki was able to make out just the slightest hint of worry and maybe even a bit of concern. No matter how hard he looked though there was no fear so reluctantly he forced himself to relax. He would get Tsumori back for what he had done later.

"Perfect little slave, aren't you Nowaki." The foreign sensation of glaring continued across Nowaki's face as he met the disgusted gaze of his fellow doctor.

"I wouldn't understand Sempai." The man standing above him scoffed.

"What is there to understand? You've been glamoured by this parasite. Once I kill the beast though you'll be free, so sit tight, it shouldn't be long now."

"It's not like that Semp—"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Nowaki looked at his love in shock. Hiroki was staring at him, trying to convey something with his eyes and with a jolt the raven haired man realized what it was. The vampire's words from earlier returned to him.

"_Nowaki…now that we know you're a fountain, you're going to be officially stuck with me, for…well…until I die. Which could be forever. I really am very sorry." _

Hiroki wanted to die. It was the only way the vampire could think of in order to free himself of his 'curse'. And what better way to do it than at the hands of professional hunters. Not to mention that it would also free Nowaki from his bond with the vampire. It was for all these reason that Hiroki didn't want the giant to speak and it was for all these reasons that Nowaki could not keep silent. Level sapphire eyes met the glowing amber, a challenge rising up from their depth.

"I won't let you do this Hirosan." For a second the vampire looked taken aback before deepening his scowl.

"Give it up Nowaki. It's none of your business."

"I can't just stand back and let you do this."

"I'm not asking if you can or cannot. Get this through your thick skull already. I am not giving you a fucking choice."

"Well I'm making one anyways."

"SILENCE!" All three heads whipped around to looked the door of the cellar, now open, the backlight outlining the figure of another man. Like Tsumori he ascended the stairs towards the two prisoners.

"Keichichan! Finally."

"Don't call me that idiot. Are they secure?"

"Of course Keichichan."

"Would you just shut up? Now, did you bring it?" Tsumori playfully hit his forehead.

"I knew I forgot something."

"Then what are you doing standing here? Go get it." Without another word the doctor had bounded up the staircase and disappeared through the door, although not before handing off the flashlight to his master. Finally the bound couple was able to get a look at their captor's face.

Grey hair fell over pale features, complimented by a pair of reflective glasses making it impossible to see his eyes. His mouth though was expressive enough, the way it stretched, wickedly transforming his face into a sickeningly twisted expression reminded Nowaki of a fox who had found a way to plunge its teeth into the neck of a wolf.

"Hello Kamijou." Hiroki did not respond beyond trying to burn holes into the other's body with his eyes. "Don't you know who I am?"

"I'm afraid I haven't had the pleasure." Lips curled back to reveal lethal canines as he spoke, his words coated in a deadly acid.

"To think you have forgotten your own family." The fury immediately fell from the brunette's face, leaving nothing but shock and disbelief.

"You're a…Sumi?" His words were slow as if reluctant to leave their owner's mouth in a vain attempt to make them not so.

"Ten points to Gryffindor." A look of confusion passed over the vampires face. Nowaki felt it time he finally cut in.

"It's a reference to a book series by a British author Hirosan." He paused. "What is a sumi?"

"The name belonging to the family my parents had selected my fiancé from."

"A fiancé you left at the alter."

"I never agreed to the marriage. God, I can't believe you're still hung up over that. It was fucking five hundred years ago!"

"You don't seem to grasp the consequences of your actions. If you hadn't run away with that son of a bitch Usami my ancestor could have married a general who could in turn have become the emperor of Japan. We could have had greatness and power! And in your selfishness you ran away and denied us all this."

"You were going to be emperor Hirosan?"

"No I wasn't! My family was well off enough as it was. We didn't need any more power to the Kamijou name. We were already far more corrupt than they needed to be. My not becoming emperor probably did the humans a favor. Who the fuck would want a Sumi in charge anyways?" Nowaki looked at his beloved with admiration. He didn't think there was anything that could make him love Hiroki any more than he already did, but this only served to prove him wrong. Hiroki too looked at the other with wonder. The love radiating from those clear cobalt eyes was enough to drown him, and he was sure it would not be an unpleasant death. He was snapped out of his thoughts though when the toe of Sumi's shoe came in contact with the side of his face, crushing the silver chainmail into his skin and once again breaking his spine with a sharp snap to the left. God this was getting old.

"Shut your mouth!" Hiroki rolled his eyes seeing as he couldn't respond, not with his brain unable to tell his lung to pump air up his throat in order for him to speak. As he waited for his spine to reconnect he could hear Nowaki across from him, his voice frantic, halfway between pleading and shouting. If only the other would just do what he said and leave him alone to die.

Still though, the effort the other was putting into his words sent a warm feeling through the vampire's body, a feeling that was much more pleasant than the burn caused by the chains. He didn't let himself bask in it for too long though. He needed to find a way to get Nowaki out of here.

The cellar door slammed open, bouncing against the wall and within seconds Sumi's pet was at his side, trailing a long extension cord behind him. Clutched in the blond humans hand looked to be a…lamp? It looked very industrial with its stainless steel cover but that wasn't what made Hiroki wary. No, it was the way Nowaki stiffened at the sight of the lamp that set him so on edge. The fountain obviously knew something he didn't.

He only realized what it was when the switch on the lamp was flipped and his skin began to boil.

**SOCK IT TO ME!**

**And that is as much plot as my mind has been able to come up with. So until I come up with some major twist worthy of Kaori Yuki, this fic will not be advancing. This could be anywhere from a day to next week but I'll say it now, this fic is almost done.**

**I've been working on another au. It has to do with Akihiko being falsely accused of a crime and placed in the hull of a prison ship where he meets a strange being with green eyes. It all takes place somewhere in the dark ages or maybe the beginning of the renaissance. I'm not sure yet. All I know it that there will be witch burnings, talking crows, and maybe a short dude living in a hole in the ground.**

**I haven't come up with the antagonist or an overarching plot yet but the whole thing is going to be referencing welsh mythology a.k.a. my current passion. So yeah, look forward to it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: It's not mine, but it's not yours either. So who cares in the end? **

**Btw, I don't write death fics. Just thought you might like to know.**

Screams filled the air, so loud they seemed to physically press against Nowaki. He didn't shy away though. Instead he was transfixed, horror twisting his features as he watched Hiroki's skin begin to sizzle and smoke, the fats rising to the surface and bubbling.

He watched as the vampire's skin first began to turn pink, then red as the blood vessels beneath the surface boil and burst. In groups they broke the surface and solidified into dark brown clumps before the whole thing finally became a solid charcoal black.

He watched as his beloved burned before his eyes.

Nowaki wanted to scream but the other was already screaming. Nowaki wanted to tear away the chains but they were too strong. Nowaki wanted the kill the ones who hurt Hiroki but the enemy was too strong.

Nowaki wanted to die.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

The screams seemed to last for hours, the lamp just weak enough to allow Hiroki to regenerate at the same pace as he burned, everything constant, no relief from the perpetual, unrelenting agony.

Until without warning the light bulb burst and the room was plunged into darkness. The screams died just as suddenly and for a few shocked seconds the only noises in the darkness were the raspy, desperate breaths of a burnt throat.

"Tsumori!"

"Y-yes?" The doctor's voice was shaky and Nowaki wondered if his nerves were giving out after witnessing that horrific sight.

"Turn on the flashlight you moron!"

"R-right" There was a small click and a wide beam of light cut through the inky darkness. It began to bob around, shining over concrete walls and cobweb filled corners before finally alighting on what looked to be the electrical box for the building. Going over Tsumori opened it, allowing a thin stream of smoke to escape.

"Looks like we blew a fuse." Sumi went over to his servant and the two began to converse in quiet voice. It was because of this that they did not hear the sandpaper whisper coming from the blackness in front of Nowaki.

"…"

"…y…"

"Hirosan…"

"…hy…" Nowaki watched their heads turn as the voice finally reached their ears, confusion painted across their faces.

"…why…" Sumi began to approach, fury bringing his eyebrows down into a v obviously annoyed at being interrupted.

"_WHY!_"

Everyone froze.

"Why what?" The beam of the flashlight landed on the vampire revealing a body that was nothing more than a charcoal husk, its two burning amber eyes sending a look of pure loathing at the human.

"Why don't you kill me?!" Hearing the question Sumi threw his head back allowing a maniacal cackling to echo back from the concrete walls. Minutes passed in which they fell silent listening in horror to the cacophonic lunacy. Eventually it died leaving the ash haired man doubled over and gasping for breath. Nowaki watched Tsumori's face tried to figure out whether it wanted to be horrified, disturb, or somewhere in-between.

"My dear vampire, don't you know? It's not you I'm after. You're only the minnow caught before the shark. I don't want you. I want Usami." A snort of laughter escaped Hiroki.

"He's not coming."

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. He's not coming. Ever."

"No…he'll come. Because you'll call him. The same way all vampire minions call their master just before we kill them. And don't underestimate me, just because we don't have light does not mean we can't kill you."

"And pray tell, what is this under the rose method you speak of?" The name was spat out with a hatred that spoke centuries. For a second Nowaki could not look at his Hirosan for fear of what he would see, and instead diverted his gaze to Sumi. Something flashed making cerulean eyes widen.

"Tell me leech, are you fond of Kurt Weil?"

"Not particularly." White teeth reflected in the light, revealing to Hiroki exactly how nefarious a smile Sumi could produce. Taking in a deep breath the man broke into song.

"Ooooh, the poor shark.

Yes the sweet shark,

Has its teeth

Buried deep.

Then theirs…Sumi…

With his big knife…

And it's hidden…

…in his _sleeve_!"

With that pale fingers wrapped around a handle and pulled a very _big_ knife from within the sleeve of his sweatshirt. The light from the flashlight in his other hand glinted over the knife blade. A muttered curse escaped Hiroki's dry lips.

"You're a fucking loony!" Sumi scoffed.

"Says the parasite." With a quick movement he had the gleaming blade of the knife pressed to Hiroki's half healed throat. Nowaki jerked once more on his bindings.

"Stop it!"

"Shut up Nowaki."

"Got a thing for this human haven't you."

"You leave him alone." The vampire's hiss did nothing but increase the size of the knife bearer's smirk.

"So you do care for him. Interesting."

"Don't you go near him." The words were a low threatening growl making Nowaki's heart jump, and his breath catch in his throat while at the same time a sense of relief flooded his brain as he realized what was going on. Slowly, as he had all the time in the word, Sumi moved the knife from Kamijou to Nowaki. The tip hovered half a foot above the tall man's chest.

"Now will you call Usami?"

"You bastard!"

"Hurry up Kamijou, I haven't got all day."

"Fuck you."

"I'm losing patience."

"Leave him alone you son of a bitch!"

"Too late."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

_The silhouette of the man towered over him, blocking the feeble light of the lamp across the room. A lamp that he knew illuminated a casket in which a woman lay, all decked up in her Sunday best, her hands crossed over her stomach and countless bouquets of lilies surrounding and covering it all. White lilies to match the white dress and the white skin. Different from the black shadow standing before him._

_The boy shivered. _

"_Do it son."_

_One large hand separated itself from the silhouette, holding in its grasp what the boy knew to be a white ash stake and a large mallet. He couldn't see them though. His vision had become far to blurred._

_But take them he did and with weighted steps he approached the woman in the coffin. His mother._

"_Father…I can't…"_

"_You must."_

"_But what if—"_

"_You must stop the change before it begins."_

"_But—"_

"_SILENCE! I will not have my wife turning into a monster!" With those words the boy felt his throat close up, all protests dying before they had a chance to form. His hands were shaking too much, the stake making a loud clatter in the silent room as it dropped from his hands. He knew he must keep going. He knew he must eliminate the threat._

_But—_

_No. Now was not the time to doubt. He must do as Father says._

_This time he hands weren't shaking quite as bad and he was able to position the tip of the stake over her chest. A still chest. A silent chest. A chest which he could still remember pressing his ear against and listening to the rhythmic thumps before falling asleep. A chest that used to be so warm. A chest from which he had drawn life and nourishment._

_His breath was shaky, rattling in his lungs as he attempted in vein to suppress a sob. Briefly he wondered if the tear tracks down his cheeks would become permanent, a tattooed reminder of the sin he was about to commit. _

"_Go on son. You can't stop now." The mallet was heavy, carrying in it all the weight of his actions. A shadow fell over her pale face as he lifted it._

_The sound of a shattering breast bone is sickening._

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

In the background of all the action Tsumori watched silently, his eyes wide, taking in every detail of the transaction. He watched as the vampire began to heal, he watched as the vampire began to speak, and he watched as the vampire began to grow first agitate and then almost hysteric when the silver coated knife left his own throat and was aimed at the other doctor.

He watched as the light shining in the vampires eyes lost their furious glimmer and instead began to project a look of worry and desperation.

It was something he had never seen. A vampire actually caring for the welfare of another? Tsumori wondered if perhaps his master had noticed this. Is that why he'd changed the target of his blade? Did he too recognize the look in the demon's eyes? A look that by all rights should not exist.

A look that was too tender. Too caring.

A vampire did not care for others. Never, ever. It was unheard of. Undreamed of.

It had to be.

Otherwise…otherwise…

…_Her_ death would have been meaningless.

And yet there was nothing else to describe the feeling shining out from behind the mask of anger in the demon's eyes.

Tsumori gulped. And for the first time he began to question. Maybe he was doing the wrong thing. His whole life he had been told of the unforgiving evil of the vampire, whose cruel nature was world renown. He had fought and massacred hundreds of the mindless killing machines.

Were they…

Were they really so mindless? Were they really unable to feel, as he had been told, as he had been taught. As he had had relentlessly drilled into his brain by a foot-long-spike-dripped-in-poison-and-osilating-at -the-speed-of-sound-that-sometimes-hurt-like-shit- and-made-him-want-to-fucking-slash-at-his-wrists-u ntil-the-pain-along-with-every-other-fucking-thing -in-this-fucked-up-world-was-dead-except he-couldn't-because-then-they-would-still-be-alive -and-his-mother-would-have-died-for-no-reason-exce pt-his-own-god-damn-ignorance.

…

No, what he say shining out with the power of the fucking sun from those burning amber eyes was not love. It was not caring. They were not looking at Nowaki as if his coleege were the last shining thing in this whole fucked up world and deserved to be guarded by walls a mile thick and covered in barbed wire. He was not looking at Nowaki with the same look his mother used to give his father. Because…because…

Vampires.

Do.

Not.

Feel.

…but

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Almost in slow motion Nowaki watched Sumi's knuckles turned white as they squeezed the handle before the tip of the knife was plunged towards his heart. Finding himself unable to look death in the face, his eyelids shut tight and he held his breath, waiting.

Without warning a weight landed on him, knocking the air from his lungs. Still he didn't open his eyes. Not until he heard the sickeningly wet crunch of crushed bones. The lack of pain though sent his eyes flying open. What he saw making him want to scream.

And scream.

_And scream_!

The weight over him was Hiroki. Hiroki with his eyes shut tight. Hiroki with his upper lip curled over fangs in a pained grimace. Hiroki with his skin half healed, dark blotches of charcoal still marring his snowy white complexion.

Hiroki with the blade of a silver coated knife plunged up to the hilt in his back.

"Hirosan…"

"Nowaki." The answering voice was thick with pain.

"No. Hirosan."

"Shut up Nowaki." Eyes the color of the sun at twilight opened, gazing into Nowaki's midnight blue ones with a look of unending tenderness.

"…no."

"Nowaki."

"Yes Hirosan?" Chapped lips grazed lightly over Nowaki's as he felt his eyes burned with unshed tears.

"I love you."

All tension left the brunette's body as he collapsed, thin lips falling against Nowaki's in a final kiss.

**PSYCH!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Bloody Hell! He misted."

Sumi's word were a muffled whisper and Tsumori decided he really didn't care what the teen had to say. All attention was fixated on the couple lying on the cement floor of the basement.

The vampire had really done that. He had sacrificed himself for a human. Tsumori was watched as creature had turned its self to mist before solidifying a the last second over the chest of the one he loved. Yes, Tsumori realized,

loved.

For why else, if he had that power did he not escape until then. Unless…unless he'd been drawing the attention away from Nowaki in order for the human not to be hurt. There was no other explanation. No other reason.

Kamijou, the vampire, loved a human.

And with that realization Tsumori's world turned upside down. Everything he knew was wrong. Everything he believed in had been proven false. And now it was his obligation to atone for his sins.

Realising that his chance to get Usami had died with the vampire, Sumi stamped his foot before storming out of the basement. Watching him go Tsumori advanced in his fellow doctor, trying to ignore the dazed look in those midnight blue eyes, a look that very much resembled the glazed over blank stare of the dead vampire.

"Do you want me to untie you?" Slowly Nowaki's head turned it's empty gaze onto the blond doctor. There was no emotion in those eyes. No sadness, no pain, not even a flicker of recognition at seeing his coworker. At the same unhurried pace Nowaki turned away in order to bury his face into the nape of the vampire's neck. Figuring the noirette wouldn't object bent down to undo Nowaki's binds. Immediatle the giants arms wrapped around the vampires form and held him tightly. Tsumori figured this was all the proof he needed that Nowaki's love for Kamijou was not some glamour but the real thing. After all, glamours disappeared at the death of the castor.

"He's not dead you know." Both men jerked their head up and gazed with shocked expressions into the shadows of the basement from which the voice had come. Leisurely, as if all time in the world was under his control, Usami stepped into the light, little threads of darkness shedding from his form, looking every bit as flawless and sophisticated as an aristocrat stepping into a ball room at Versailles. For a brief second Tsumori saw him not in the button-up shirt and tie but instead a brocade jacket complete with lacy shirt and knee length velvet pants. He blinked and illusion dissipated.

"What do you mean?" Nowaki's voice was ragged, desperation clinging to it, while at the same time trying to suppress any false hope.

"I mean, he's not dead. Close to it, but not entirely." His lips, curled casually around a cigarette, formed into his signature smirk. "I would know after all." Nowaki gazed up at the ancient vampire, his eyes helpless and pleading.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You're a Fountain. Your blood is the most valuable substance known to the nosferatu. What do you think I want you to do?" Nodding dazedly Nowaki grabbed hold of the knife. Tsumori grimaced at the squelch as it came out from Hiroki's back. It was because of this grimace that he didn't realize what Nowaki was about to do until it was too late.

"No! Nowaki don't—!"

In one efficient move the doctor slide the blade down his wrist. A memory rose in Tsumori's mind of a teenage patient he and Nowaki had once had explaining what they had done. _"Down the road, not across the street,"_ they had said, and he realized Nowaki was remembering this too.

Wasting no time he pressed his wrist to his lover's mouth, allowing the crimson fountain to spill over their parted lips.

"What do I do now?"

"Pray." The answer was clipped and spiteful in Usami's mouth.

"I don't believe in God." The elder scoffed.

"You should. He's the only one who can help you now." The tone of his reply left no room for argument. Slipping his hand into his pocket Tsumori pulled out his rosary. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Usami draw slightly back but otherwise he ignored it.

He was too busy praying.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

After an eternity of bated breath and muttering Nowaki's face broke into what must be the widest, brightest smile in the history of humanity. He had felt it, though it had been feint, he had felt it.

It had been the tiniest touch, just the barest hint of Hiroki's tongue grazing over his bloodied wrist as it sought more of the sweet life force. But the implication was felt rebounding from one side of Nowaki's universe to the other. The heart in his chest sped up and he leaned forward his face mere inches from Hiroki's.

"Hirosan?" Sluggishly the vampire's eyes closed, before opening once more, in the process losing their glazed look as the irises regained their amber glow. The mouth around Nowaki's wrist closed allowing the younger to pull it away.

"Nowaki."

"Yes?"

"Come here you great lug." Before the giant could realized what was happening, slender fingers had wrapped around his the collar of his shirt , jerking him down so that Hiroki's mouth could press almost painfully against his own. Lips moved violently against his own and it didn't take long for Nowaki to respond, his lips parting, allowing the vampire to ravage his mouth.

Violent passion pulsed through their veins as heavy pants filled the air of the basement. The rest of the world disappeared as the two men celebrating the miracle of life. Because that's what they were. Alive, breathing, and nothing in the world is sweeter than that.

An amused cough interupted the celebrating couple, causing a scarlet blush to surface upon Hiroki's cheeks at realizing who else was in the room.

"Bakahiko! What are you doing here?"

"I believe the modern phase is 'saving your ass.' Plus I believed you did call me."

"Yes well, I needed someone to get this idiot out of here after I died."

"Hirosan…"

"What?"

"If it was so easy for him to come why didn't you call him earlier?" A polite clearing of the throat drew everyone's attention to the figure standing silently in the background.

"I believe I can answer that." When the expected interruption did not come, Tsumori continued. "Usami here is one of the three original vampires. So since Kamijou was directly turned by him that numbers him among the highest class vampires in their society. In human terms Kamijou is of aristocratic rank. And for someone of the aristocracy to call upon their master to help rid them of two human, it's, well, Kamijou was raised to be a samurai. And being raised in a society where it is more honorable to die then surrender…you see where I'm going with this Nowaki." Before he had a chance to answer the afore mentioned vampire chose to speak up."

"You've certainly done your research, haven't you human."

"It _was_ one of the job requirements."

"Was?"

"Yes, I quite."

"Like fuck you have." With these kind words, Hiroki turned away, clearly dismissing the doctor and instead chose to address his master. "Why is the human not dead?" The elder took a few moments to light himself another cigarette before answering.

"You heard him. He's on our side now." Akihiko's words were a little to innocent causing Hiroki to narrow his eyes in displeasure.

"Where's the proof?"

"Hirosan, he untied me when Sumi left."

"That doesn't count you nitwit. He thinks your human, so of course he's going to do that for you. What I want is good solid proof that he's willing to assist the very monsters he's be massacering for years." Tired of being spoken of as if he weren't their, Tsumori decided to answer this.

"There isn't any proof. I will make a deal with you though." Seeing that Hiroki was just going to insult the man, Nowaki chose to be the moderator in the discussion.

"What are your terms."

"You answer my questions and I bring you to a motel so that when Keichichan finally quites throwing a fit he won't find you. Deal?" The concrete pillar cracked under the force of Kamijou's punch.

"I want proof god damn it!"

"I haven't got any proof!"

"Then what have you got!"

"My fucking word, that's what!" Tsumori took a moment to compuse himself, running fingers through his disheveled hair. "I swear upon the grave of my mother, god bless her soul, that I will bring you without harm to a motel."

"And you won't tell anyone we're there or try to harm us after you bring us to the motel." Akihiko asked in a deceptively bored tone. Thin curls of smoke escaped his lips, disappearing beyond the perimeter's of the flashlight.

"That too."

"Well then, I guess it's all settled. Hiroki, I order you to go with this human."

"Bakahiko! How can you believe a word he's—?"

"That was an order Hiroki."

"Yes Master." Despite his verbal acceptance, Nowaki could clearly see that Hiroki was anything but o.k. with this plan.

"Well, what are you waiting for then? The brat upstairs isn't going to sulk forever. Besides, I have things to do, and you're in my way."

"You have things to do? In the basement?"

"That's right. What of it?"

"Nothing Bakahiko. Get a move on human. Just show is to this grand motel of yours is and then leave us alone. The less time I have to put up with your stench, the better." Looking a little miffed, Tsumori managed to hold his tongue, and turning on his heel, lead the couple away.

It was with tired eye's that the elder watched them leave. Tired and sad. The eyes of someone who has been searching for something for a long time, only to realize to late that everyone else around him has found it exempt him.

He was happy for his longtime friend, make no mistake. It took the vampire five hundred years and close shave to find it, but find it he hand, and it was clear that Hiroki was not going to be giving it up anytime soon. Along time ago, Akihiko too thought he had found it, but the person he had found it in gave it to another.

So he was sad. And tired.

And he had a job to do, one which couldn't wait any longer.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Sumi paced. And paced. And paced. And still he could not put together a plan. His ace had proved to be a failure of the most miserable nature.

Not that it was his fault. Of course not. How was he supposed to know Kamijou had the ability to turn himself to mist. That was an ability reserved for the original three. How was he supposed to know Akihiko would teach it to Kamijou. The other two hadn't shared their abilities with their prodigy. The very idea that that leech would escape his bonds by turning to vapor had never been a variable in his calculations.

How was he going to get Usami now? He need—

A knock at his door interupted his pacing. A snarled "Come in," escaped his lips before he resumed his pacing. Only to freeze in his tracks when he saw who was at the door.

"Good evening Keichi."

"Usamisan, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you here at this late hour?"

"There are a few questions I want answered. And something I feel you are in dire need of understanding." As the vampire elder spoke Sumi nonchalantly placed his hands behind his back, as if settling for a long talk, when in actuality he was carefully extracting the rosary he kept in his back pocket at all times.

"Well fire away then."

"Alright, first question," Here Akihiko's smirk widened a fraction of an inch and his eyes began to shine with a cold light, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Pardon?"

"What you did to Hiroki. Did you enjoy it?"

"Of course. There is nothing more desirable than fulfilling His will. "

"I…see. In that case I onto the next quest—" Before he could finish Sumi lunged, throwing all his weight into one attack. An amateur move, and one Akihiko knew he could dodge in his sleep. So it was with conscious that he chose to remain in place standing in the doorway as spectacled teen threw the beaded chain of the rosary over his head.

Only nothing happened.

"For me? Why, thank you." Pale fingers reached up to finger the ornament. "Very elegant, if not a little macabre." The other could only stare, eyes wide and jaw dropped. Usami observed him from behind disinterested half-moon eyes. "Your resemblance to a gold fish is striking. I'm tempted to put you into a bowl of water and watch you swim in circles. What do you think? Interested?"

"You want water?! I'll give you water!" And with that the teen threw the entire contents of a bottle labeled 'Holy Water' in elegant script onto the vampire. Akihiko frown. He really did _not_ like getting wet.

"Young people these days, honestly." The elder's smirk turned down into a fearsome snarl, lips curling away to reveil needle point incisor. His eyes began to glow a neon violet, a sight which froze Sumi in his place. To late he realized the vampire was reaching towards him with one hand and before he could do anything about it strong, pale fingers had firmly implanted themselves into either side of his face and he was being lifted until even on tiptoe he could not reach the ground.

"Now I remeber saying there was something you needed to understand. Lets see just how good you are at your lessons boy."

**I'm posting this now in celebration. For those of you wondering where I've been all week, I was stressing. I'm one of those people who stresses a hella ton until they can't do anything which makes them even more stressed, which in my case makes me an insomniac. The thing I was stressing out about just happened to be my graduation. My school does some stupid thing where you have to stand in front of a panel of judges and explain why you deserve to graduates. ANYWAYS, that's not important. Since I was not sleeping all week, I started a few different stories, some one shots, some multichapter fics. All of them romantica. So if you look to my profile soon, not tonight, I actually want to sleep, you'll see a list of everything I plan of writing for the next year or so.**

**For those of you wondering, the song from the last chapter was 'Mack the Knife' from my all time fravorite 'Three Penny Opera' by Breckt and Weill. The translation of the lyrics I used were from Maryian Faithful's album 20th Century Blues. Which I do not own, just like I coincidentally don't own Junjou.**


End file.
